RAYEARTH KNIGHTS: UNIVERSE AT WAR
by hypn0s
Summary: Times of change have come, people claim for change, tyrants demand monotony, monsters demand blood, in the middle of it they stand, the knights and their companions, ten against armies...they are the rayearth knights, and this is their legend.
1. Prologue: the things to come

_**Hello you all, it is I! Hypn0s! i come, delaid, a little ashamed, but i bring you all my story, a work in progress that is the culmination of several years of brain storming and seeing several crossovers and animes and thinking 'that would be badass if it happened'**_

_**Rayearth knights: universe at war is finally out, with four days of delay, i know, it's not something of a comfort considering I told you all that it would be released on the 22th of november, but my house got caught in a remoleding spree (thanks mom) and i had to help, paint, refurbish, clean, it was crazy.**_

_**Also this story, at least the the prologue anf first chapter went trought several drafts and rewrites, the prologue alone went trough five rewrites alone, just so it could sasiate my perfectionist side (Thanks dad, thanks Xbox games) and chapter 1 was rewrite two times, so you can imagine, that delayed me heavily, add to that, it seems that by some time adds have been popping out in my computer whenever i use Internet Explorer, that lags me heavily, annoys me greatly, and makes me wanna strange the asshole who thought it would be funny to add add pop-ups whenever i click something, it has me on edge, i really hope is nto a virus, because if it is it will delay me for months.**_

_**now enough rant, i have made you all wait too long for this one, the final chapter of the rayearth saga, universe at war, character galore, battles galore, explosions that would make Mister Torgue play me a sick guitar solo for sheer badass-ness...that's a word now.**_

_**so, seat, enjoy and read, oh and review, i like reviews, it makes me write faster, really it does.**_

_**usual disclaimers, only the idea of joining all this characters together in this mess is mine, the rest belongs to their predetermined owners, otherwise i would be rick as hell, make this to TV and movies, and it would be on 3D...and Morgan Freeman would narrate the prologue.**_

* * *

"Normal talking"

**"Reaper/dark entity_/_angel talking"**

_"Normal thinking"_

**_"Reaper/dark entity"Angel thinking"_**

**_"Guardian talking, inside the mind"_**

_"Talking and listening trough radio"_

* * *

**RAYEARTH KNIGHTS: UNIVERSE AT WAR**

**PROLOGUE: THE 5 BILLION YEAR REQUEST**

'_**Do you know how it started? The rayearths I mean? They didn't started as a whim of the Queen as some may let you believe, or the guardians giving us an edge, no, the Rayearth knights came to this world with the combined prayers of the people of Crystalia, all praying for something, anything, a single prayer that was just two words'**_

'_**Help us'**_

'_**So simple, yet so complicated, we were dying, we had no heroes to rally on, no exemplars to follow on, it was our mistake I know realize, for this the Dark Lord rose so fast, we were so dependant that we failed to realize that we were stagnating each other'**_

'_**Still, we called on, help us'**_

'_**Help us, such a simple plea, but it was powerful enough to draw the attention of the guardians, faux gods some say, I say entities that have the power to be gods, but decided against it, either a whim or theirs or a command of a more powerful force no one knows, only that they helped us, they granted the queen the power to fight, and in turn she granted her own portion to three individuals, the very first Rayearth knights'**_

'_**They brought us peace, the knights and the queen, and the next, and the next, and has been like this ever since, until the first corruption, that should had been a sign to all of us, and it was, but only a few rose to the challenge, Rayearth and new queen included'**_

'_**After the rebellion, her line took over, brought equal prosperity to everyone, but a lesson had been learned, one she and her descendants had ushered for long, we couldn't depend always on the knights to save us, we had two hands, a brain and the will to do things, the blood of past knights dealing with problems we should have stopped was on our hands, and that was how we stopped relying on them, fighting our own wars'**_

'_**Only when the problem was beyond our control, which was rare in the coming years a knight or two would be called…until six months ago, when the pillars resonated'**_

'_**The four pillars, the ones that signaled the knights and the queen themselves, they shone, they had never shone the way they did, and the pillar of the queen, the pillar of the knight of earth, it had never shone on my life cycle, I never imagined it would'**_

'_**The people claim for change, and their pleas will no go unanswered'**_

Cheers, cheers echoed on every inch of the plant, on every corner of friendly space, on every single one of the twenty five galaxies allied with the Crystalian Federation and on every single planet within those twenty five galaxies.

A new Queen had been crowned, a revolution had been brought, and from every corners of the galaxies, the answer to a cry of revolution had been unanimous.

Down with the corruption, hail the new queen.

Diamond Palace had never been so crowed, the main plaza of Terras simply couldn't fit any more people, the Net-wave was on its top, live streams on every second of the coronation of the new Queen of Crystalia, cameras of every single news cast was focused on the balcony where the queen would be crowned, where the people would first see her, not on her school clothes or her armor, or remains of her custom made school clothes, but on beautiful robes made by the best, and her cousin.

Of course the royal guard was in high alert, they should be, as new elements were added to their depleted numbers, the very few members that remained of the Royal Guard, the 'old guard' the loyal guard were being buffed by newcomers from every single inch of the new galaxy where one of the new Queen's aides hailed from, they were loyal, they were disciplined, they were correct on what they did.

They were the Turian's Black guard, lend for this special occasion, the very best, led by the worse Turian to be born, Garrus Vakarian, who looked rather uncomfortable with a suit on.

"I still can't believe Shepard talked me into this suit" the Turian in question muttered as he tugged the turtle neck of his suit, for a species whose overall clothes design consisted on very crisp clothes, and men and women wear without hesitation, Garrus hated it, and made him feel uncomfortable, and naked.

"Relax Vakarian-san, you're not the only one who hates this penguins suit-HEY!" Ichigo Kurosaki, current Rayearth of fire and substitute shinigami, cried in shock when a penguin actually tried to take piece of his Haori, one his mother made for him, white in color, smooth and almost silk with gold like trimming son the cuffs, replaced his shinigami grabs, it was fitting for someone who held the position of 'soul prince' and Rayearth of fire.

"Pen-pen, no" Shinji Ikari cried, holding onto the warm water penguin, this one trying to actually hurt Ichigo for his comment on 'penguin' clothes, at first no one had actually believed that Shinji had lived with a hot slob who was the operations director during the angel wars before he accidentally set a Third Impact, a hot red-head tsundere that was his fellow pilot that the auto-pilot of his EVA nearly killed, and they had an intelligent and alcoholic penguin as a pet who he made food and used to signs any packages that came, that changed when they met Misato, now changed into a draconian leader, Asuka, a bitter pilot who never aged, and Pen-pen, who was still intelligent, and a drunk.

Clad in actual Asari and Elven made clothes that made him feel like a million credits, Shinji petted the penguin and attempted to stop him from getting immolated by Ichigo, after all Pen-pen was one of a kind, just like it's owners.

"Chillax dudes, this is a memorable moment, don't fret on the clothes, besides I like them" Danny Fentom said with a smile.

"That's because you actually look presentable" Garrus provided.

"Yeah, you should have taken Sakura's advice and let Tomoyo made your clothes" Danny said, slightly tucking the formal suit on him, a mesh between Commander's Shepard's old formal clothes mixed with a Tomoyo flair in it, the fact it was in a dark blue with dragon like patterns in it made it more royal and regal than anything he had ever wore.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, I feel fine" Naruto said as he entered the hall, how he was able to convince Rukia, Tomoyo, or Miranda to let him wear his orange jumpsuit to this memorable occasion was anyone's guess, maybe because his orange jumpsuit had now black trims and patches around, unlike his old one, which had blue, and had under the jumpsuit a black trench coat with black flames on the edges of it, some ninjas around had stated that with that he looked like the second coming of the Yellow Flash, to Naruto however it made him feel cool.

"You guys settled yet?" the group of boys and men rolled their eyes, Will Vandom was perhaps the only person in the group, with the exception of her fellow guardians, who didn't need formal clothes, her guardian form was formal enough, the wings that allowed her flight were something that had many elven girls swooning and wanting a pair of, in fact a whole line of pajamas with small chibi wings in the shape of her own guardian wings were set in them, suffice to say that W.I.T.C.H. had their jaws on the ground once this came to light.

"Let them be Will, they are not used to formal wear" John Shepard reminded as he entered the hall, he had wanted to wear the clothes Kasumi had gotten him for the Hock heist, but then came the Alliance and the council and all that crap, suffice to say that his formal clothes where the military blues with gold trims around, his shoulders showing his rank as commander, and near his chest the emblem of the SPECTRE units in silver, a gift of fellow SPECTRE, after all they were expected to do suicidal shit at least once a year, Shepard somehow had been able to fill his quota of suicidal missions to last five Asari life-spawns, and in six months, with kids at his side, one of them a former Freudian nightmare who piloted a 60 meter cyborg with depression powered shields.

"I still can't believe you and Naruto get to wear THAT to a crowing" Will added, referring to Mikasa's and Naruto's choice of wear, everyone knew that Mikasa and Naruto were married to their choice of clothes, orange jumpsuit that was actually resistant to stabs and made of heavy linen material that was non-flammable, then upgraded with crystalian materials to withstand acids, and Mikasa's usual clothes, but unlike the beige and white coloration, this ones were in black, all in black, it was still in the same style other soldiers from her planet wore, of course none of them had underneath the clothes an exo-jumspuit that allowed her movement and speed on par with a Chunnin in Naruto's world and ability to withstand G-forces beyond ten, the only thing odd on her clothes was the red scarf tied around her neck, a gift or Eren when she was a child.

Tomoyo and Sakura referred to it as 'the red scarf of fate'

Naruto referred to it as the scarf she used to strangle a corrupt politician who sold people.

Suffice to say that Jack, the biotic/psychotic bitch wanted one as well.

"Bloody hell, I look ridiculous"

"Nonsense Harry, you look dashing"

"Why I couldn't dress like Professor Snape? You know, something with pants"

"Mate, that's the ceremonial robes, only used on very special occasions"

"…I'm going for pants, I felt a draft!"

Naruto, Mikasa and Will broke into laughter and Danny shook his head at Harry's plight, while the boy-who-lived had been raised in the 'modern' world, meaning a world with pants and no robes, the silver like robes he was wearing now, something akin to ages long past, medieval times, left little to the imagination of Ginny Weasley as she trailed his form with her eyes, and not so subtly liked her lips.

"Bloody hell, no pants underneath, to hell with you wizard fashion!"

Now this time everyone chuckled, Garrus actually shaking his head, "Humans, you are born in three different galaxies, with different planets, and still are so eerie similar…I don't understand any of you"

"You try to say that when you spend six months with them, then tell me later" Sakura said, finally entering the hall, everyone gazed at the small girl, clad in perhaps the most expensive clothes anyone had ever seen, pure white with gold frilly designs all over the silk like fabric, her hair done in a similar regal fashion, and a tiara set around her forehead, one that would be removed once the crown was set on her forehead, today.

"Suicide mission with Shepard, got to see his mushy side with Tali on an elevator, spirits that was uncomfortable"

"Six months worth of suicide runs, assault on reaper factories, dark creature nests, attack on rampant titans and Misato's less than subtle attempt to poison us with her food" Sakura countered, heedless of the indignant 'HEY' coming from the other room.

"Okay, you win, for now" Garrus said with the equivalent of a Turian smirk, "I'm still better sharpshooter than you or Shepard" he added.

"The Shot, The Arrow, and Shepard sniped the spine cannon of a Reaper, dangling from Mikasa's 3D gear, while hooked to Unit-01 spine, while running"

Garrus just shook his head, walking away while muttering about girls and no respect, leaving the group alone, some snickering at the Turian's plight.

A comfortable silence fell over the group, although they knew the war as a whole wasn't over, not with Tania still on the loose, not with Cerberus and the Illusive Man suddenly silent, not with the Reapers still around, not with the Titans still alive and a cure yet to be found, not with Tobi and Pein still hunting the remaining Jinchuuriki, with Phobos at large and Nerisa trying to kill Will for the hearth, not with Gendo still in possession of the Black Moon, not with Voldemort back to life.

Not with The Dark Lord looming shadow over the universe.

Yet, now, it was a different time than before, now it was a time of celebration, a new queen had been selected, and they had somehow united the known universe to face the upcoming menace.

Funny how many things can be accomplished in six months, how lineages, lies, plots and plans fall in six months.

* * *

_**There it is, the prologue, as i said i rewrite this five times, passing from depressing prologue, to battle prologe, to just the plea prologue, and othetr things, so you can actually say that i wanted this to be right, i hope you liked it, for now chapter 1 comes, wait for it.**_


	2. 1: The Strangers

_**First of all, Xcom: enemy within rocks, Call of duty Ghosts rocks, Battlefield 4 rocks, Forza motorsport rocks, you know what doens't rocks, the fact i will have to wait a year before an Xbox one comes here because of legal crap while Playstation 4 will come out in three days, today is 26, so yeah, that sucks, i will wait until they are cheap, and fixed of any problem before buying one, you do the same.**_

**rant it's over, let's go into the show shall we.**

**EPISODE 1: CHANGE OF TIDES**

**CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGERS **

_**Six months before…**_

The head fell into the ground, quite hard, and quite noisily, the wet sound it made upon crashing onto the unforgiving dirt, the grin it once decorated the disproportionate head was gone, replaced by something akin to pain and surprise, and something else, a crashed face first into the 'ceiling'

On the ground, a group of nine stared at the head and remains of neck attached to it, and how it began to 'steam' skin basically dissolving under a cloud of steam, then exposed muscle, later followed by bones, then there was nothing else but the impression on the ground where it fell.

The group then turned gazes on the remaining bodies, all doing the same, becoming nothing at all, even the blood 'steamed' away, became nothing, there was no evidence of what they fought against.

"…That was crazy'ttebayo!" the sudden, loud and overall shocked voice of Naruto Uzumaki, a kid of thirteen years old, clad in thick orange jumpsuit, had bright yellow spiky hair and deep blue eyes, what made him shine the most was the strange whisker marks on his cheeks, three lines on his cheeks, and the headband with a metal plate tied to his forehead.

That was enough to cause pandemonium, at least with one of them.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY WHAT THE HELLL!?"

That came, oddly enough, of the plainest dressed kid of the group, and not of the little girl that nearly got eaten by one of the asexual creatures and somehow decapitated the thing, with her mind.

The kid had brown short hair and dark blue eyes, a white buttoned T-shirt that exposed another shirt underneath, and black pants with white sneakers, the kid was skinny, and the only odd thing about him, besides the scared look on his face, were the white, metallic 'horns' that were attached to the top of his head.

The kid obviously was shook up by something before, besides the naked giant human looking monsters, and seeing the things getting tore apart, then basically 'steaming' to oblivion, might have snapped something in him.

Sakura Kinomoto, currently the smallest, youngest and most battle-worn of the group, was about to intervene and try to calm the nervous teen, but she was beat by the punch by the man she met here, the soldier named John Shepard, the futuristic looking soldier, calmly walked to the teen, slinging his rifle to his back, and seeing how this one compacted and stuck on his back, alongside several arms attached to his body, then, once in front of the kid, grabbed him by the shoulders firmly and that alone caught the attention of the freaking teen.

"Calm yourself, freaking out won't solve things, take deep breaths" the teen seemed shocked by the sudden introduction of the soldier, and how serious he looked, and how firm his grip was on his shoulders, the teen blinked several times, then began to breath, they were swallow intakes of breath, but at least they weren't as panicked as before.

"That's it, deep breaths, focus, now, tell me your name" John said to the teen, the teen simply nodded, but looked nervous, really nervous.

"Don't worry, you're safe, no one here it's going to hurt you, ain't' that right guys?"

"Uh…why?" one of the other teens, the one that had a black, torn up jumpsuit, black spiky hair and blue eyes asked, "We are among friends…okay, acquaintances" he added, much to the amusement of some members of the group.

"…S-s-shin-ji…Shinji…i-i-Ikari" the teen muttered, but John hear him.

"Shinji eh? I'm John, John Shepard, Alliance Marines, N7, you're safe, those things are gone" Shepard assured.

"They are right?" Naruto muttered/asked to Sakura, the girl actually nodded to the orange ninja.

"Yeah, I don't feel vibrations on the ground, as big as they are they send vibrations all over it, and I doubt they can fly" Sakura muttered back.

"Unless they jump, deviants love to jump" both kids turned their attention to the teen near them, the girl with shoulder length black hair, fair complexion and black, yet calm eyes, clad in what seemed to be a military uniform, a light colored shirt and white pants, a short light brown leather jacket, with what seemed to be emblems of some sort on both sides of the jacket and the front of the breast pocket, a brown sash covering her hips and knee-high brown leather boots, around her neck she had tied a red scarf, which covered most of her neck, gave them a sidelong glance, of course she didn't miss how their gaze flickered to the gear tied to her waist.

"So…your name is?" Naruto began.

"It isn't polite to ask a lady's name without giving yours first" the teen girl said, she just got a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"I asked first, now spit it"

"Naruto-Kun! Manners!"

"But Sakura-Nee" the teen girl rose an eyebrow, if it wasn't for the difference of looks, one could say that those two acted like siblings.

"Mikasa Ackerman" the teen said, trying to stop any kind of rant of the blond that surely would occur, she was correct because she saw the blond was about to launch himself on a rant, just to stop and stare at her.

"Eh, wasn't so hard uh, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konohagakure no Sato" Naruto presented himself, alongside extending his hand to Mikasa, who took it, after sheathing her blades into the strange sheaths tied to her sides.

That seemed a cue for the rest to start introducing to each other, it was awkward, hell yes, as some of them seemed to tower over others, and their overall appearance was…odd to the other, the fact they weren't attacking each other was a plus at least.

Once it was over, the group fell on a silence…

"So…what the hell are those things…oh forget them why the sky suddenly became a ceiling"

That lasted less than a second before Naruto began to speak.

"Bloody hell if he isn't right, those things are…bollocks they are worse than a troll" Harry Potter spoke, slightly ruffling his red robes aside as he pointed the former points where the giant bodies once laid.

"We must be in some sort of facility, or a ship…but what kind of ship has a forest inside?" Shepard guessed, motioning the place around them.

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face, it would have been cute, with his eyes closed and mouth pressed on a thin line…well Will thought it was cute, but she neglected to comment about it.

"Ne, Sakura-Nee" Naruto called to the brown haired girl, "Why don't you do that thing you did before, remember, the thing to find Tomoeda and The Pact" he called, Sakura visibly brightened, and nodded, slumping on the ground and assuming a lotus sitting position.

The group, especially the adult, Shepard, noted how she closed her eyes, then immediately felt some sort of powerful pulse that emanated of her, making them take several steps back, well at least some of them did, Shepard noted with some shock how Naruto, the orange haired teen, Ichigo and the jumpsuit clad boy Danny stood their ground, albeit Danny's surprise was visible on his face.

"Huh…odd" Sakura called as she stood up, "I got a good scan of the area, we are clean of those things, Titans you called them right?" Mikasa nodded at her question, "Well, we are clear of them now, and I spotted an exit of this place, it is a dome, rather big I might add, the thing is I wasn't able to go beyond the walls" she added.

"What you mean Sakura-Nee? You did the same on a country scale, what happened now" Naruto asked.

"Must be the walls around the dome" Sakura stated, "You know my pulse is made out of the magic I gather and release" Naruto nodded, not noting the raised eyebrow Shepard had, "Well, once they touched the walls, it seemed the energy just…got sucked, some of it passed beyond the walls, and let me know something else"

"And that would be?" Harry asked from one side, rather than to verbalize, Sakura raised her gaze, then her right hand, then lower it on a fist, immediately the 'sky' above them fractured, and a sizable earth pike came out, basically Sakura had pierced the sky, in a way.

"We are underground" Shepard said without missing a beat, it wouldn't be the first time he had seen strange, crazy and mind numbing things, the Reapers and the Collectors true nature came foremost, but then again none of them could manipulate the earth in the way the little battle worn girl did.

"So…underground, and did you find an exit?" Sakura nodded at Ichigo's question, slightly smiling at the familiar face.

"Yeah, that way" she said, pointing at the east, "There is a wall at…I don't know…two hundred meters away I guess, so we have to be careful we don't hit it by accident" Sakura said, immediately Naruto jumped away in the direction she pointed, leaving the group behind.

"Oh great, playing lone wolf" Will muttered.

"More like playing recon, he is obviously the fastest of us" Mikasa stated, then heard Ichigo slightly snort at that.

"Oh great, then I'll go play recon with him" Will muttered, she didn't knew the kid, but sure as hell she wouldn't let a kid that cute get wounded because he played hero alone, despite the fact he could slice pretty much everything around him, so with that mind she took off, leaving a slight awed group, minus Ichigo, who had seen her done that before.

"I'm going to follow a speeding traffic cone and a fairy…Garrus won't let me hear the end of this" Shepard said as he began to jog at the direction Naruto and Will went, Harry looked at Shinji, the oriental kid simply shrugged his shoulders, then followed Shepard, Harry not far behind, Mikasa was about to follow them, then stopped and looked at Danny, Ichigo and Sakura.

"Don't worry Mikasa, we'll be fine, just go and wait for us, we'll catch up and see if we can get out of this okay?" Danny asked to Mikasa.

The scout member stared at Danny for a minute, then nodded, jogging to join the group, leaving the rest behind.

"…So…" Danny began, gazing at Sakura, or to be more specific, her Rayearth glove, "Rayearth of earth?" she slightly smiled and nodded at him.

"I thought you would be taller" his reward for that comment was Sakura stomping on his foot, making him bite his lip to stop a scream out, as he floated and cradled his injured foot, Sakura turned to Ichigo, who was as tall as Shepard, perhaps two inches smaller than Shepard, honestly, he was taller than Toya, by a long shot, and he aimed to be even more.

"How are your sisters?" she asked to Ichigo, there he let out a small smile, rare for him.

"Fine, hadn't you arrived he would have killed us" Ichigo replied, "By the way you might not want to show around there for a time, you did knocked some of his teeth, I'm not complaining, is just that Kenpachi got wind of who punted the old man to the sky, and wanted to fight you…FYI, is to the death" Ichigo mentioned casually.

"So far all my fights seem to be to the death, what more one to the count" she wondered out loud, making Danny chuckle.

"That's the spirit, keep it positive, or we go crazy" Danny stated as he floated around, then motioned the duo with his head to go with him where the rest went, Ichigo shook his head at that.

"Fira did warn me the others would be a ninja and a half-ghost…how you become half-ghost anyway" he wondered as he walked away.

"The same way you became a shinigami" Sakura said with a smile, "Come on, race ya!" she stated as she broke into a sprint, Ichigo smirked at that.

"Yeah, keep it positive" then he blurred out of sight.

_**Three minutes later…**_

"I win short-stop" Ichigo commented, then regretted it when Sakura punted his shin, making him bite the string of curses that would have come out.

Sakura pouted at Ichigo for that remark, how she was supposed to know he could move as fast as Naruto could.

And as speaking of the devil…

"STUPID HALF-ASSED PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Uh…did I miss something?" she asked as she saw Naruto basically wail at a wall, yes she could see his shadow reflected on it, and a dent in it.

"Good news, we found the door you mentioned" Will said as she floated to her and landed in front of her, "Bad news, we don't know how to open it, then Naruto over there got the bright idea of beating it, he broke his hand, then his bones snapped back into place, which is freaky as hell because I saw bones rupture skin and then being sew back into place, then he decided to shout at it, to see if it buckles under his tirade, so far I learned some interesting words" Will stated with crossed arms.

"Sure you did" Shepard stated as he looked at Naruto, as he seemed to actually try to head-ram the visible dent he made with his fist, with his head.

"Naruto-Kun no" Sakura began, taking front and basically pushing Naruto away, "This needs a women's touch" she said with a smile.

"This needs a women's touch" Naruto mimicked on Sakura's tone of voice, "Mikasa there has blades meant to cut flesh, not metal, Will can shoot energy bolts but I'm not sure they pack enough power to open holes in the door" Naruto complained, "So what can…oh crap" he muttered as he took some steps back.

Sakura soon showed everyone she was stronger than she looked, as she rammed her hands on the nearly invisible door gaps, bending the steel upon touch, and with a huff pushing them aside open, leaving sizable dents where she pushed them aside.

"…Mother-" Shepard never got to finish that sentence before Sakura shut him up with a glare, then reminded himself that this girl just ripped two doors open, she could pretty much rip him open like a cheap tin can, if he let her of course, which he wouldn't.

As soon as the door was opened, they were hit by the smell coming out of it, "Oh Kami, it reeks!" Ichigo complained, and he wasn't the only one, the smell was so strong, that Naruto actually blanched and took several steps backwards, bending and heaving heavily.

"Sensitive nose?" Mikasa asked.

"He smelled dried up blood from miles where we were, and we were pretty isolated" Sakura mentioned, "That alongside the fact add the flora, fauna and ash, and the fact he smelled that was pretty impressive" she added.

"I don't see what's the problem" Shinji suddenly spoke, making them all gape, even Mikasa, who was used to the smell of blood and rotten flesh, all meshed up after a Titan vomits it.

"Can't you smell this?" Danny asked in wonder.

"…My roommate lived like a slob, had piles of beer cans on a corner, the rug used to be sky blue, it turned black, her food is toxic material that once I put on a plant, and this one died the next day, and her pet is a penguin, an alcoholic penguin that eats raw fish…this smells to roses compared to that" Shinji said, glancing at the oddly well illuminated metal corridors, while the walls were made of metal, the floor seemed to be made of an odd mixture of marble and polished copper, in blue.

"It reminds me of NERV halls" Shinji muttered as he took the first step forward, Shepard followed the kid, his rifle at the ready, Sakura and Ichigo followed next, the last one with the butcher like sword held on his hand, Will and Danny floated to them as well, leaving Mikasa, Harry and Naruto behind.

"Are you going to be okay mate?" Harry asked to the heaving Naruto.

"Yeah, just need to get used to the smell…Kami it smell so old" the whiskered kid answered, much to Mikasa's and Harry's confusion.

"Old?" both asked.

"Yeah, like no one has been on those halls for some time, I don't know, days, months" Naruto guessed, "Years?" he added with forethought.

"Must be years, for the smell to be that strong" Mikasa muttered, then slightly smirked, "If the midget were to smell that, he would have gone crazy, oh only one can dream" she muttered as she walked into the hall.

Harry and Naruto shared a glance, the shrugged, there were things better not know, at least not yet.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Another pile of nothing in that room" Ichigo said as he stepped out of yet another room attached to the halls, the walk around the halls had been marked by the un-amusing look to adjacent rooms attached to the hall, unlike the door that connected to the forest dome, this one were slid-door Shepard was more than used to, and opened once someone was close enough.

So far they had only found piled furniture, futuristic furniture (for the kids, for Shepard it was kinda normal) what struck them as odd was the way they were piled up, not like piled in a way a ay is over and scoot them over, more like the place was being closed down and the piled the furniture to allow easy carriage over.

"Well, this is a waste, so far rooms with quite cool, but useless piece of furniture, but not a clear exit, or anything else" Naruto moaned as he walked on the ceiling, at first it had freaked Mikasa and Shepard, until they realized that one of the kids was half-ghost and could fly, the other was pretty much the humanized version of the Grim Reaper, and a girl was flying around them like a fairy, so Naruto walking on the ceiling out of boredom was kinda tame, spectacular, but tame.

"This must be a decommissioned base" Shepard finally muttered, it was loud enough for everyone to hear him, "By the smell it must be years since it was used" he added.

"Then why it has energy?" Danny asked, "If it is decommissioned then it means everything had to be cut off, energy and heating functions included, but then we have that habitat with those things inside, and the base as a whole has energy" the Rayearth of water commented.

"Maybe it's a mothballed base, instead of building something new, they are using an old base for new purposes, seen it happen before" Naruto stated.

"No" Shinji said nervously, "The place is too new, and the smell is something that lingered for a long time, so no amount of aerosols will take it away, only vent it and let it out, I know this, the Geo-front had some sections that were old and smelled horribly, so they needed to vent the air out" he added, looking around, "This base is new, they were in the process of cleaning and venting the air…then something happened" he muttered the last part.

"Kid's right, too new, clean floors, but murky air, pilled furniture, cleaned" Ichigo said, "This was an abandoned base…then taken back into service, but the question is, what stopped them?" he added.

"Simple" Mikasa replied.

"You can't really mean those things were responsible, I mean they are big, and these halls aren't big enough to even stuff their heads in" Sakura stated, then she began to slam her first on the walls, everyone noted how the walls bended with each blow, but didn't outright broke with the strength behind them, which amazed them.

"These walls are strong, stronger than rock or anything else, I'm not at my best, and I did this" Sakura added as she pointed to the wall she had punched, and the visible dent she had left there, "Remember what I did to that titan, and he was bigger than me, they can't get in, no matter how hard they try, the walls will prevent it, and there is solid rock as well, I mean solid rock, granite, a kilometer thick" Sakura added.

"It's not that" Mikasa answered, "I believed the same once, narrow spaces, thick rock they can't break…then the shifters happened" Mikasa said.

"Shifters?" Danny asked, then paled, his eyes going wide, "Don't tell me there are titans that turn into humans!" he snapped.

"Backwards, humans that turns into Titans" she began, shaking her head, "So far we know two of them, my friend Eren, he's…cool" Mikasa said, Naruto and Ichigo raised an eyebrow and shared a glance, it was obvious there was history between Mikasa and Eren.

"The other is…Annie" there she hissed the name, now everyone shared a look, they didn't need to know what kind of history was between Annie and Mikasa, it was obvious a hate/hate you more kind of history that boiled now to I'm going to kill you on the spot kind of relationship.

"She got half a scouting legion killed when she transformed and kidnapped Eren the first time, we were able to stop her, then there was this fight inside the city and…then I got here" Mikasa said with finality, making everyone blink, that had been something of a letdown.

"So…a friend and a foe that can shift between human and titan form" Shepard muttered.

"Is there a chance there are more of those shifters?" Harry asked, "I mean there must be, there can't be only two?" he added.

"There is a possibility, The Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan, they are oddities among the titans themselves, like Eren and Annie, you're right, there is a chance there are more" Mikasa said.

"And they are here it seems" Will added, "I mean those things in the dome, then this place empty as it is, and the fact that how we came here" she stated, "In my case it was a botched spell of Elyon hitting the heart of Kandrakar while I was charging a bolt of energy" Will began.

"I was fighting a bunch of indoctrinated soldiers in that room with the Reaper artifact, I used the CAIN to make some space, a bullet hit me, made me to change the aim to the artifact, which I hit with the CAIN, and I used some biotics to shield myself while the blast met me…that explains a lot, I guess" Shepard stated.

"That bloody cup, that's what I get for wanting glory for myself once in my life, I grab it the same time Cedric fires a stunner at it, bloody thing blew up in my face, odd thing I still have my hand, or I'm in a coma or something and this is a dream" Harry suddenly yelled in pain when Naruto punched him on the side, then blinked and sighed, "I feel pain, it's not a dream, bloody hell"

"I was on top of Annie's titan form, watching her fall, then her body steamed away, she actually grabbed me in a full nelson, in mid-air, and bit her hand to transform once more, surely thinking that I would die in that moment, the transformation is rather violent to the environment and anyone around it, I don't even know how I made it here, I mean yes, when they transform a thunder fall out of the sky on their position but" Mikasa muttered, then shook her head, focusing her sight on Shinji.

"Uh…I was piloting a giant robot, fighting a giant monster, battery ran out when I was about to rip it's face off, pain…pain…hate…kill" there Shinji trembled, tensed immediately, like ready to throttle anything on his path.

Only that Shepard had recognized the look before, it was the look and symptoms of a shell-shocked soldier, he had seen it before, he had suffered it before, but in the kid was worse, he could see that the kid was actually reliving a particular battle or something…

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" the next thing anyone knows is that Ichigo had all but slapped Shinji on the back of the head, making the skinny teen blink and blanch, recovering his normal look.

"Uh…thanks" Shinji said, slightly rubbing his head, there Shepard decided that he should keep an eye on the kid, to have such an extreme effect on just mentioning what he did to have such a regression? The kid had it rougher than him and his sister, and he was on Akuze, and his sister is the goddamn Butcher or Torfan.

"First we need to find the command center, to a base of this size there must be a command center" Shepard supplied.

"He is right" Shinji muttered, "the halls are similar to NERV's base, if I'm right, and I hope I am" Ichigo and Danny shook their heads, Shinji had some self-esteem issues.

"Then we are mid-way of the base, this is storage rooms, they don't have nothing inside but furniture, but the generator room and the command center" Shinji trailed off.

"Being the heart and brains of the base, must be the first places fixed, okay, I say we go upwards, to the command center" Will supplied.

"Yes, it is an idea, far better than mulling around with no direction, now to find some stairs" Harry agreed.

"Stairs? Man are you living on the medieval ages, this is a technologically advanced base, we don't look for 'stairs' we look for elevators" Danny said mockingly to Harry.

"They better be fast" was all Shepard said as he began to advance, the group doing the same as they followed the commander.

"Elevators, death traps for me" Naruto muttered to Mikasa.

"I really hope they are not made of wood" she muttered as she followed behind.

Good news, they found the elevator.

_**Two minutes later…**_

"Fifty floors in two minutes, I'm impressed" Shepard said with a smile, a real smile.

Now there was one thing Shepard liked of this new place, and wanted to take back home, fast elevators.

"I don't know, I could have covered that distance in thirty seconds" Naruto stated, there Shepard and Ichigo snorted, the kid was as exuberant an energetic as the colors of his clothes showed, he dared say that the kid could actually tire a Krogan by just talking.

"Oh yeah, this feels familiar" Shinji said with a slight smile, one that Shepard slightly mimicked, elevator rides, usually for him, meant awkward conversations, that rule seemed to hold here as well, it had been Sakura, the battle-worn girl that was a pocket tank that asked Shinji what he had done before.

His answer had been that he had been piloting giant cyborgs against an alien menace called angels, and not the angels he knew, no, as big as Shinji's robot, with various kind of shapes that defied logic, with attacks that could level cities and as ugly as a monster on a kaiju film, suffice to say that the kid had on his belt over five kills of over eight confirmed angel attacks, quite an impressive track record, it was obvious Shinji was the ace pilot…but he hated to pilot the cyborg, according to him, the cyborg, having living nerves, not only transmitted visuals to him in clarity not even achieved by modern technology, but also pain, if the cyborg breaks it's arm, Shinji will feel his arm breaking, suffice to say that can deter anyone from piloting a 60 meter tall death machine, at least the sane ones, Shinji's sanity was already a point of debate on that moment, he was a kid suffering from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD provoked by actual combat, at his age he was more worried about why girls traveled in packs instead of wondering when you might die in battle.

Shepard knew Shinji was holding by a tread, and he noted that the male teens had noted this as well, as they kept glancing at the nervous teen, by looks alone he wasn't dangerous, but that mean he was unpredictable, they didn't knew each other, so they didn't knew how to react to one another, for all they knew one of them would react violently if Shinji actually loses it.

Then there was the matter of the things they might have left unattended, with what he heard he knew that five of them left things unattended, the other four knew that they would come here, so they had left all ready in their homes, the others didn't.

Will had been on some sort of battle with a tyrant, Harry had been on some competition, Mikasa had been on a fight with a Titan that actually transform back into a human, far more dangerous than the mindless idiots they fought before, Shinji had been in a fight on board of his robot and didn't elaborated beyond that, and he had been on the ambush near object Rho, so yeah, there was a lot of unfinished things and people they left behind without knowing.

"_**You indeed have, all of you"**_

Everyone stopped, no exception, although Sakura and Naruto stopped with slight smiles on their lips.

"Gaia" Sakura all but called out, surprising those who didn't know who it was.

"…wait, are you telling me that was Gaia, as Gaia the guardian of earth…holy shit you ARE a Rayearth" Shepard all but gasped out, "I thought they were myths" he added with a shocked look.

"_**They are as much of a myth as The Reapers are"**_ the feminine voice echoed on the hall, making Shepard stiffens, it was not a taunt, it was a statement.

Looking back at Sakura, he finally noted the glove on her left hand, the glove that was mimicked in Naruto's, Ichigo's and Danny's hands, then put two and two together, and actually gulped, now he knew why those weapons came out of freaking nowhere, they didn't, they came out of the crystals attached to the gloves, their souls given crystal like form for the very essence of their souls given weapon shape to appear, their dreams, ambitions, drives, hammered and given the form of a weapons that would fit them.

"…So that's why they are here…and us?" Shepard asked off-handedly, he idly noted how the others focused their sights to him.

"_**A necessity, for what the Rayearth knights are about to face, overcomes anything ever faced, more than the Titans that have your people on the edge of extinction"**_ Mikasa stiffened, _**"More than the Angels that caused a global genocide" **_Shinji trembled, _**"More than Phobos, more than Voldemort" **_Harry and Will shared a glance, both had wide eyes, _**"More than the Reapers who cause a cycle of unjustified extinction"**_

"What do you mean Gaia? I saw the Titans they can get bad if left unchecked" Naruto said, "But any Shinobi worth its salt can take ten, fifteen at most, a gennin like me before could"

"_**But Mikasa's world doesn't have that advantage, the gear on her back, is their means of defense, their only defense and offense, without them they are less than food for them"**_

"Wait…are you telling us that those naked things EAT PEOPLE?" Harry screamed.

"_**Among other things, and the Reapers harvest everything sentient and turn it into paste to make more of them"**_

"…Oh man, like in Second Impact" Shinji whimpered, grabbing his head with both his hands.

"_**I assure you, this is worse, far worse, you must make haste to the control room, and there all will make sense"**_

It seemed some of the group, at least those who didn't knew what a Rayearth was, meaning Will, Mikasa and Harry wanted to disagree, a voice had simply echoed on the hall and had spoken to them, it seemed that they were taking of their worlds by that voice owner, why should they help?

"What are you hesitating?" Sakura asked, already on the lead of the group, "You want to go back to your worlds? You better help here, Gaia has not misled me so far, neither will you, so come on!" she said as she rushed to the end of the hallway.

"You want us to trust a disembowel voice? That bollocks!" Harry snapped.

"If you don't trust her, then trust me!" Sakura snapped, looking back, serious and glaring at Harry, "Stop being so pig-headed and move!" she yelled.

"…Bloody hell, she just channeled Hermione there" Harry muttered as he stared at Sakura, then cursed and followed her, not noticing the smirk of Naruto.

"Come on people! Wanna live forever!?" Naruto screamed as he followed Sakura, not hearing the 'probably' of Shinji to that remark.

"Odd to hear a kid talking like a seasoned soldier…come on guys, let's see where the rabbit hole leads to" Shepard there said, seeing how the other teens followed Sakura, it was odd of course, following instead of leading…it was refreshing.

"…" Shinji remained behind, looking at the retreating group with an unreadable look on his face, not knowing what to do.

"What's with the hesitation?" Ichigo asked, staying behind and actually turning around and walking to Shinji, the teen pilot looked rather intimidated by the taller substitute shinigami, and the big ass sword he held.

"I…don't know if I should be here…I…I hate piloting and…without that I'm just…me" Shinji lamely replied, Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that.

"I think I should stay behind…or maybe…run away, get lost, no one would miss me" Shinji added.

"Shinji, that's a lot of bull" Ichigo replied levelly, making the kid blink.

"Wha-"

"Saying that only means you're proving someone that you are nothing, the fact you are here, occupying a space, means you are something, living itself makes you special, never let anyone tell you otherwise, they are just a bunch of bullies that deserve a broken nose and splintered teeth" Ichigo snapped to a rather surprised Shinji, then turned around.

"Retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die" Ichigo added, "There is only one way, onward" with that he began to advance, leaving Shinji behind, really shocked by his words.

"Retreat…hesitate…" Shinji muttered as he stared at the retreating Ichigo, then balled his hands to fists and looked at the back of Ichigo.

He took a step forward.

* * *

The moment the door of the control room opened was the moment all knew something was wrong, for a place as important as the control room to open, out of the blue to strangers with no security clearance or security at all, something was really wrong.

They were proven correct once they entered the control room, which to Shinji it resembled a bigger control operations room back in Tokyo-3.

Only that in one of the doors, they could make up bended steel, and a massive arm trying to reach something, and the grinding face of a Titan, trying to fit it's oversized head and arm, together, at the same time, only ripping skin along the way.

"…blimey mate, those things are persistent" Harry muttered.

"A titan here, there must be someone around, otherwise it wouldn't be shoving its head and arm that way" Mikasa muttered to the group, the rest had noted, and from what Mikasa had told them, that Titans, when finding a prey, were persistent to a fault, there were stories of soldiers who had escaped titans and had been reported afterwards of a titan, matching their descriptions, waiting for them on the other end of the wall, just waiting.

"Scary…I hate that grin…as much as the hospital ceiling" Shinji stated.

"…Hospital ceiling…oh…the piloting and all that" Will muttered somewhat ashamed.

"I'll deal with that thing, find the unlucky guy it wanted to eat" Ichigo said, suddenly blurring out of sight and appearing in front of the titan, the thing immediately reacted to Ichigo's presence so nearby doing the first thing instinct demanded, to bite.

Only to have it's teeth shattering when Ichigo kicked them down it's throat, the titan didn't knew pain, so it tried again, this time it's head blew up in a mist of red as Ichigo slammed his fist on the nose of the titan, then he pointed at the headless titan with two fingers, a mote of red energy forming on the tips of his fingers.

"Cero" and with that a lance of pure energy left his fingers and simply atomized the titan, there was no need to aim for the weak spot when you level the whole body apart, and the hall, and the door.

"…Are you a robot?" Will asked, "Because that was so awesome" she stated with such a look that said what he had done was the greatest thing ever.

"I don't know what's the big thing, it's just a cero" Ichigo replied as he surveyed the damage he had done, looking then at the severed arm that was steaming away, without a way to regenerate, the arm simply did what titan limbs did, dissipate away.

Meanwhile Naruto and Harry looked around; at least they believed they were the only ones, the moment Naruto pulled a Kunai out of his holster, something zipped pass one of the consoles and basically took the blade of his kunai away.

He noted this the precise moment it happened, so he was there, standing, looking at the remains of his kunai, now he held just the grip, and it seemed to have bite marks in it, "The hell" he muttered as he looked around, Harry, noting the sudden shock of Naruto, turned around, just to snap in shock when Naruto shot his left hand to him and grabbed something in mid-air.

"Letmego!" both teens actually looked quite shocked at what they were seeing and what it was speaking while being held by Naruto.

"Hey guys I think I found the titan's snack!" Naruto called loudly, immediately the group converged to his position, noting, with some shock, that what Mikasa told them was true.

Titans do hunt anything they thing is human, and edible, the thing in Naruto's hands was no exception.

"I said let me go!" and it talked.

Letting go of the thing, Naruto and the group had a good look at the thing Naruto caught, and that thing was rather…human like.

Not bigger than Naruto's hand, looking vaguely female looking, clad in what seemed a dirty looking sweat suit similar to Naruto's own clothes, but were dirty looking and in white, with patches here and there, with glowing purple stripes running along the length of her pants and jacket, white hair tied on a messy bun and what seemed aqua colored eyes.

What stood out the most was the wings, to any person in the room they were obviously fairy wings transparent and glittering, but it was there they noted two things about the little being.

One, her pale skin had several glowing purple lines, like circuit lines running along her skin, the same lines could be seen on her wings, and two, she had what seemed to be the remains of Naruto's kunai on her hand…and she was chewing on it.

"Hey! That's my kunai!" Naruto snapped.

"No! that's my lunch, my month delayed lunch thank you very much!" the small, floating girl snapped as she clutched the remains of the kunai like a lifeline, slowly checking and actually taking chunks of metal out of it and swallowing.

"Who…what…my kunai" Naruto slightly stammered, staring at his weapon of choice, aside his sword, being eaten, EATEN, like a cookie.

"Bloody hell, a fairy" Harry muttered loud enough for anyone to hear, "I thought you guys were extinct" he added.

"We are not extinct" the fairy snapped rather fast, "We just evolved, besides I'm pretty sure I'm not the kind of fairy you know where come from" she added, taking another chunk of the kunai as a meal, making Naruto weep.

"Yeah, as far as lore goes, fairies don't eat metal like cookies and their skin is not dotted with circuit lines" Shepard stated.

"Yeah, and last I knew, fairies dress in leafs and eat nectar" Danny added.

"That's a stereotype!" the fairy said, "And if you're going to refer to me by my species, you should do so appropriately, I'm a Mecro-Fairan, no fairy or imp, or anything that relates me to those absurd myths regarding my kind, really? Leafs? There is cotton and leather you know" the Mecro-Fairan replied, her aqua eyes actually glowing like sparks.

"And if we want to refer you by your name?" Ichigo suddenly summarized, the little Mecro-Fairan actually 'eeped' at the sight of the tall substitute shinigami, his scowl actually making her shy of him and away of him, seeking refuge behind Shepard.

"Well, I do have a name, but it's kinda long" she confessed.

"Can't be that long" Naruto whined.

"Spiranta Pakina Amena Raka Sarkys" she said, making everyone blink, "But for ancient custom we use the first letters of our full names for a shorter name, so call me Sparks" she said with a smug look on her face.

"Spi…you know what, Sparks works" Will muttered, the group agreed with her.

"Oh you think that's a long name, you wait until you heard the full name of the headmaster of my school, long, tedious, and includes tittles he had earned along his life" Harry spoke to Will, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm Sakura, I apologize for Naruto's behalf" so said ninja glared at Sparks, "But to be fair, you ate his kunai" Sakura reminded.

"Well, I couldn't help it; the big guy's armor here is made of synthetic metals that make my stomach lurch like if I was in a black hole, that guys sword is different, it looks like metal, smell like metal, but it ain't metal, mama taught this fairan never to eat anything that doesn't feel like metal, that left me with that girls gear, looks appetizing, but the smell, ugh, it reeks to blood and steam, I'm surprised that thing hasn't got rusty" Mikasa actually glared at Spark for that jab at her 3DMG, while Shepard and Ichigo exchanged glances, one for the armor, the other for the blade.

"I was starving, then you pulled your dagger, of it was perfect, the smell, the contexture, it was forged by hand, no machines involved in the process, I can still smell the fire used to forge it, the hammer used to temper it, the sparks that flew when sharpening it" Sparks was basically drooling in front of the group, "It tasted exquisite, a true feast, my mouth was having a party and everyone was invited!" she said with a whoop, flying around.

"I was really depleted by making it here, and I barely hacked one of the consoles before I ran out of juice, not to mention the fact I haven't eaten anything at all for a month…man I owe you big time" Sparks stated happily.

"What do you mean by hacking one of the consoles? Are you responsible for this place being abandoned?" Shepard asked, slightly hefting his rifle to Sparks who panicked.

"No! no, ancients no! I was send here, I nearly got squashed by those things attacking the district!" Sparks snapped angrily at Shepard.

"Wait, this is not a base?" Danny asked, to hat Sparks shook her head.

"Nope, this is control room 4, of district nova, on the moon Targos, the largest city/research center ever built, from the outside to the very underneath of the moon, this place holds over 10 million scientists and their families, and has in their hands some of the most delicate and secret projects Section 1 can give them, when I say secret, I mean it, some projects here could start a war, or kill us all rather spectacularly, have you ever seen a super nova explode? That would be this place if something goes wrong" Sparks stated.

"Then why you look like a vagrant, when this place is of science?" was Mikasa's less than tactful question.

"I got fired okay, I was able to save a lot of credits before they gave me the boot, but I'm a Mecro-Fairan, my species forte is hacking and programming, I can tell you already, there are ten projects here that require someone like me, two of them full time, the rest for the stage of the project, and all spaces are occupied, as for why, let's say that a fellow Mecro tried to get me drunk with some Mercury and get me to his bed, I beat him rather hard, thing was that he was the son's boss, and only one, so next thing I knew I was fired, blacklisted and pretty much alone because that asshole spread some nasty rumors about me, that was two months ago, I ran out of credits a month ago, alongside food and my rent as well, so I got evicted and pretty much have been living on scrapes and on the streets, hasn't been easy" Sparks said, looking at Naruto gratefully, the blond ninja cringed, he was complaining for a kunai he had over fifty replacements, and she had seen it as a source of-

"Wait, you eat metal?" Naruto asked eyes wide.

"Not just metal, mainly ferrous minerals, gold, platinum, iron, titanium, mercury is quite good of a drink to down a stubborn piece of copper" Sparks said with a smile.

"…Mercury kill us" Danny stated simply.

"I know, but not to my people, we are originals of a planet where we were the dominant, and only species to actually evolve in an environment where meat was numerous but vegetables lacked, beyond trees, pretty much every predator ate each other, and we evolved to actually eat the mineral rick rocks around us, we got very strong jaws, teeth and muscles…we became apex, we had a planet filled with minerals, we pretty much advanced, unopposed, after we were discovered by a Crystalian Federation vessel, well we got a lot of doors opened to us, our small size, our big brains and pretty much unlimited resources laid to us, we became the to go hackers and programmers on Federation space, we were at the top…then the Obsidians happened, and our world was reduced to ash, we were reduced to nothing, we had to modify our bodies to survive alone" she said as she motioned herself.

"The Fairans became the Mecro-Fairans" she added with finality, "Mesh between flesh and technology, pinnacle of artificial evolution, synthesis" she said as she floated to one of the consoles, this one activating once she landed on it, what seemed to be an interface of holograms appearing before her and the group.

For a reason, Shepard felt uneasy for what Sparks told them, "So, what are you doing here, vengeance for getting fired?" he asked.

"Nope" she said as she looked at the giant, emphasis on giant, screen in front of the control room came to life, and their jaws dropped, and their blood ran cold.

District nova was known for being one of the newest district of Targos, also it was known for having the tallest buildings, some reaching the 70 meter height mark, the streets were cleaner than other districts, nearly pearly white.

That was why the pools of blood were more visible than the titans themselves.

"Oh my god" Danny muttered in shock, something all shared, it was obvious by the pools of blood, the fire, the smoke and general destruction, that the titans appeared out of thin air, just like that.

"How?" was all Mikasa asked, racking her brain for any explanation for this…madness.

"Honestly, I don't know, I was sleeping on one of the roofs of the buildings when the explosions and screaming began, I looked down and I saw…a carnage, the police was ill equip to deal with these things, and we don't have a defined military force, or heavy weapons that can be used fully, and we can't use the GARDIAN array used to shot down ships and meteoroids, we have a hover-tank, but it's a prototype, but the test pilot got eaten while trying to make it out" Sparks mentioned, "At the same time we lost contact with control room 4, here, there were ten bridge technicians here…haven't you seen them?" she asked.

"No, we found ten titans inside a forest like habitat when we arrived" Naruto stated.

"That can't be right" Sparks muttered, "I know that place is open and the techies used it as a lounge room, but has only one entrance and exit, how you made it there?" there Sakura rose her left hand, with her crystal facing Sparks.

The Mecro-Fairan stared at it, confusion became surprise, surprise dread, and then dread became hope.

"Oh ancients…the Rayearth knights" she whispered in reverence.

"Okay, now I'm getting annoyed, what the heck is a Rayearth knight?" Will exasperatedly asks.

"You don't know?" Sparks asked, "Every crystalian and federation citizen knows about the Rayearth knights, they are the reason there is a federation at all" Sparks stopped, there gazing at Ichigo, Danny and Naruto, noting the gloves and taking a deep breath.

"The legendary three, the strongest mortals ever to graze the universe, the story of Crystalia and the Federation is dotted with their appereance, when Crystalia is in peril, when the balance is threatened, they are summoned, three exceptional beings from different sides of the universe, each one of them wielding the power of the elements, they are unstoppable I assure you, armies have rose to actually stop them, they all have failed, the Obsidians suffered heavy casualties during one fight alone, not to say what they did during the war as a whole, the Giants of Light were decimated by the rayearths by the hundreds when they invaded Crystalia, you're not standing with three teens, you're standing with three forces of nature" Sparks stated to Will, who could only blink and stare at Danny, Ichigo and Naruto.

"Of course there is a fourth knight, who only appears…when the queen is corrupted" there Sparks directed her gaze to Sakura, "Now I know why the pillars in Terras shined like that, it was the final acknowledgement of the guardians, you're standing with four exemplars" there Sparks broke in a grin, "This is better than the plan that crazy lunatic thought" she said as she began to work on the console.

"Plan? You being here has a motive?" Mikasa asked, once in a while glancing at the four gloved people, not actually believing they were as powerful as Sparks make them think.

"Yeah, you see those things are isolated on the district, they have been unable to pass to the other districts due to the fact the tunnel connecting to the other sectors are small, and their heads are big" there she broke into a grim grin, "But that hasn't stopped them, in the past hour they had killed pretty much everything on the streets, me and other four Mecro-Fairans were called to actually break into the control room, close the tunnels hermetically and then activate a powerful organic acid, killing everything in the sector…survivors included" there she looked at the group.

"Sacrifice a hundred so a thousand can live" Mikasa was more than familiar with that tactic, it was the only thing most members of the scouting legion took as their mission, they die so the civilians don't have to worry about the titans.

"yeah…let's say that worked better as a plan, and not in actions, the gas pumps had to be linked to the air filters to allow this in the first place, it's a job for five fairans, I'm the only one who made it here" Sparks muttered sadly.

"How? You're small, obviously you could have hidden of those dumbasses" Naruto stated.

"We did, but then we came across this thing, it was just muscle, no skin at all, yet it didn't bleed at all, it was smart, way smart, I barely made it out, while my friends were crushed…that thing was not one of those things, it was smart, way too smart"

"A shifter" Mikasa commented, eyes narrowing.

"Oh bollocks, one of those guys, I hope they have the same weakness" Harry snapped, pulling his wand, much to Sparks shock.

"A wizard? That might work after all" she muttered, starting to sweep the group with her eyes, her gaze suddenly falling on Shinji, or better said his neural clips.

"Hey kid" Sparks began, flying towards Shinji, "Where you got those neural interfaces?" she asked, Shinji slighty shuddered, remembering how he got them in the first place.

"…They are mine" he said softly, "They help me pilot better my EVA unit…I'm a pilot, was a pilot" he added.

"Well, you're out of retirement" Sparks said, much to Shinji's shock, and confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me" she said as she moved her hand, and much to Shepard's shock, an Omni-tool a really small, and really advanced looking Omni-tool appeared on her right forearm, less than a holographic medieval gauntlet meshed with advanced tech, and more like a form fitting long glove that actually covered her fingers as well.

"Before I got fired, I was working on something we came across seven months ago, I worked on it for five, before I got fired, and I tell you this, it's disturbing" she said, "At least 60 meters tall, bipedal and humanoid in appearance, combat armor that it's delicious" there everyone raised an eyebrow, "Covering underneath flesh and bone meshed with mechanics, a giant cyborg" she said in glee.

"The techies working on the software of this cyborg called it 'big purple'" there Shinji stiffened, Naruto, Ichigo and Will shared glances at this, Shepard gripped his assault rifle a little harder.

"They were elves of course, so they lack some imagination, me and the other fairans, oh we call this bad boy" she said as she pointed at the massive screen in front of them, the scene of carnage and destruction was changed to the one of a hangar, in there, with catwalks positioned all over the length of a purple, horned behemoth that defied all logic in construction.

"We call it the destroyer" she said, turning around and noting the look of recognizance and utter fear Shinji had when he laid eyes on an all too familiar machine.

"…Your robot I take?" Shepard hazarded a guess, Shinji nodded, numb of shock.

"You pilot…that?" Mikasa said, rather impressed by the sheer size of the purple behemoth, it was obviously as big as the Colossal Titan, and then you put the armor plates of the Armored Titan, it was a walking nightmare to anyone standing in its way, If Eren was once dubbed as 'the hammer' for being so blunt in his approach of combat in his titan form, then this thing was obviously God's angry fist.

"…It's purple" Naruto stated simply.

"A gigantic doomsday cyborg, painted purple" Danny added, both then turned to Shinji.

"What the hell man!" they asked at the same time, that seemed to break Shinji of his shock.

"I didn't paint it, I was forced to pilot it, and it came that way" he argued, "Besides how it made it here…better yet why you need it? Those things are just the size of Unit-01 ankle, and if what you say about them it's true, and then I'm not needed, they can level them" Shinji argued with Sparks.

"Yeeeaaah, about that" she said as she made the screen shift images once more, now showing what seemed a wall in the district, several Titans hammering it, with little success, and what seemed a titan as big as Unit-01, but with fur, in hindsight, it looked like a monkey, or an overfed gorilla, with big arms hammering the wall as well, and actually doing damage.

"For that, that thing is trying, and nearly succeeding into breaking the wall, has been hammering it with those big arms of his, the survivors of the initial wave are shielded by that wall, that is a shelter…I don't need to tell you this, but most survivors are kids, teenagers on a trip, they got lucky, they didn't got caught in the initial attack" she said.

"That's a new titan, never seen something like that before" Mikasa replied.

"Girl, we have never seen something like those things before" Will argued back.

"She is right, but that thing in particular stands out the most" Ichigo stated, "Sparks, this thing has cameras on the district?" she nodded, "Can you replay the last minutes before this began?"

"Yeah…yeah!" she said as the holographic interface danced at her mental commands, much to the shock of the group.

Their shock was furthered when they saw the images of what used to be the last minutes of a lot of people, and to Mikasa, it finally made sense why titans looked so human.

"Elves, a lot of elves" Naruto commented, "Not a single human on sight, what the heck'ttebayo?" he asked.

"Honestly, I just noted you guys don't have pointy ears, but to be fair, the novelty of new species kinda dies out after species number 500, it is kinda odd you look like elves, without the pointy ears, heck you look like a well rounded elf, and without the outrageous hair colors, I mean pink hair, whoa, some god must hate you if you end up with pink hair" Sparks said.

"I got a friend with pink hair, what's wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"Everything to begin with" Harry stated with a non-believing look.

Soon their conversation ended when they saw what had happened, in the massive screen they could see the normality that had been the day to day of the people on the district, crisp clothes on neutral colors, white, gray or black, most of them adults, but they could see the odd teenager or old person in the group.

The thing was that most of them were elves, humanoid in look, pointy ears, to any untrained eye they would look human, then the alien parade began, Shepard swore loudly when he saw what seemed humanoid insects, like big grasshoppers, walking around with humanoid looking reptile looking creatures and what seemed to be a goop of some sort that was floating idly and using some sort of orb for mobilization.

Then it happened, some sort of gas, color pink began to ooze into the streets, hover-cars that seemed more advanced than anything Shepard had ever seen stopped altogether, seeing this strange phenomena, people stopped, looking at the mist.

Then the madness began, the elves dropped onto their knees, screaming in pain as their bodies bulged and their clothes tore under the pressure, skin was exposed, and sexual marks like breasts or genitals simply…vanished, the elves began to grow to unnatural sizes, all while the rest watched.

Then it stopped, the now big elves began to rise up, their pointy ears gone, replaced by more human looking ears, insane grins etched on their lips, overlooking at the shocked people, then they lunged at the non-transformed…and began to eat them.

Will and Shinji instantly turned around and bended over, retching together as the screams of people echoed on the speakers of the control room.

Shepard clenched his gun a little harder than it should be done so, the Mattock groaned under the pressure, while Ichigo, Naruto and Danny eyes changed colors, in the case of Ichigo and Naruto, while on Danny's they became slits, Sakura was deadly still, but her hands were balled into fists and shaking in anger, Harry meanwhile looked haunted, but also shocked and angry at the senseless brutality the transformed Titans were causing, the grins they had while eating people was…unsettling, just like Voldemort's laughter that sometimes haunted his nights, not long before the scream of a woman., all while Sparks shook her head and cut the sound off, she had heard enough while escaping before.

Mikasa simply shed a simple tear, implications of what she was seeing finally settling in fully, "All this time…human was killing human" she said, the reason the titans were so numerous and drove humanity to the ropes was in front of her, Hanji would have a seizure over this, and she would be only one to take it lightly, who knew how the others would take it.

"You say" Shepard broke the silence, drawing the attention of the teens, "That their napes is their weaknesses, right?" the question, laced with malice was not lost to no one, not even the retching Will and Shinji.

"Yes…now that you think it, it makes sense, whenever Eren transformed, the weak spot of his titan form was the nape…where his body was located, I can only assume that whatever remains of bodies those things had on their napes were absorbed, leaving just the flesh and bone of the necks, but the question remains, what caused the gas?" Mikasa asked.

"I might know, Sparks-san, look for that gorilla titan on the cameras before the gas release" Sakura said, Sparks nodded and noted that Sakura's eyes were yellow, while before they had been green, Ichigo, Naruto and Danny where in similar positions, Ichigo had red eyes, almost glowing, while Naruto's eyes were green with slits, not to say how his whisker marks had become thicker, and Danny's eyes, while still blue, now were royal blue, glowing and with slits, and a fang was poking out of his lip.

"_Oh ancients, they are pissed"_ Sparks thought with some apprehension, the legends and some vids about the Rayearth knights were specific on one part, an angry knight meant that there were going to be a lot of bodies to bury afterwards, the aftermath of the Lord Wars were still etched on many people minds, the Rayearth of fire had massacred three armies with her weapon of choice, and then eradicated the remaining five on a suicide blast that leveled two fortress and a quarter of a city, not to say how she glassed the very ground she stood on.

Focusing on her task, she easily found the camera focused where the 'gorilla titan' as Sakura had dubbed it had been, only that instead of a colossal 60 meter tall monster, it stood a man dressed in very ancient looking clothes, in her opinion they matched the kind of material Mikasa was using on her own clothes.

They saw him somehow manipulate some console, actually skimming the controls with ease, then exposing what seemed fans that were placed on the walls and on the floor.

"That son of a sectar! He hacked into the ventilations shafts!" Sparks snapped, "Those things, alongside Life-support are the hardest consoles to hack, not to say impossible, you actually need fifteen of us to actually hack the first firewall, how that guy was able to, if he belongs to your world, and by the looks of your gear on your back, must not even have computers, then how he was able to hack that console?" Sparks wondered.

"An experiment? Maybe he got…you know, abducted and well, experimented here, after all this is a base for very secret experiments, what is not to say that he got involved into one" Danny suggested.

"Impossible, abductions are a no-no, punishable with death of the crew responsible for it, trust me when I say this, they enforce this law seriously" Sparks mentioned.

"Then how?" Danny asked back, "You're already in, try to find a file about him, images, blood samples, cross reference with anything regarding his face and strange blood patterns and pheromones production" Danny commanded, Sparks nodded, and a second later she had results.

"Well, he got abducted, the elves on this station did it, and experimented on him, added some neural implants, experimental hacking implants…that explains how he did it, to make it worse our friend her got abducted with another guy, the same who killed my friends trying to make a break and waiting outside" she said, seeing how the man in the screen ended with the hacking, then actually bit his hand, drawing blood, not a second later the screen flashed, and in his place now stood a massive gorilla like titan, ginning like the others, then they saw, much to their surprise, how his exposed skin began to steam the strange pink gas that was sucked into the ventilation shafts, the gas that wasn't sucked in was spread by the artificial winds in the colony, and into the unsuspecting people.

"Well, I tracked the hack, this guy used the shafts to filter the gas to the control room, which explains why you found ten of those things inside, those were the technicians, so technically they got the capital punishment, and the guard who was there, on the…what happened to the hall…never mind" Sparks said, "So, here we are" she said.

"…Yes, Naruto-kun, please deal with the shifter outside, bring him alive" Sakura commanded, not a second later Naruto had vanished, Sparks in panic activated the camera where she had last seen the titan, and lo and behold there it was, looking like a big skinless gremlin, not taller than five meters, with long blond hair, sharp teeth that were more like needles, with blank eyes and long, but thin arms, with stubby legs and a broader torso.

The thing was waiting for anyone to come out, as it seemed that Ichigo's attack had reached up to that point as burn marks of the cero were visible on the floor, leaning on a side of a wall opposite of the entrance, waiting for anyone to come out, a classical ambush.

Soon Naruto emerged, not a second later the shifter struck, Naruto moved so fast that only Ichigo could see him do the slash, then the titan that had lunged split into two, and the person inside was exposed, shocked and stupefied by what had happened as he flew away of the titan corpse, heck even Mikasa was shocked.

Naruto there followed the attack with a stab to the man with his massive blade, impaling the man and making it scream in pain, yet blood didn't come out of the massive wound.

Then Naruto and the man vanished, and they were treated with the screams of pain of the man, just inches of them now.

"Shit" Shepard and Mikasa muttered in shock, seeing Naruto basically kick the man out of his blade, onto the ground, then to add insult to injury, while the shifter tried to stand up, Naruto closed in, reared his head, and slammed the metallic protected forehead of his into the guy's own, putting out of action, and nearly embedding the guy's head on the floor.

"…you know, Naruto-kun, when I said bring him conscious, it was to interrogate him, not to see if you could crack his skull open with your own" Sakura drily said, Naruto simply rubbed the back of his head in a sheep manner.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, but this is the kind of guy who would rather kill himself than talk" he said, his aloof aura vanishing and taking a more serious stance, "I could see it in his eyes, he is a killer Sakura-chan, not better than Pact and military in your world during the war, any given moment he would have tried to attack us, Shinji is obviously the weakest of us, without a weapon or his purple robot, he can't do nothing, he would have been his first target" Naruto said, Shinji actually looked at Naruto oddly, blinking several times, then sighing.

"He is right, I hate to admit it, but he is right" Shepard said, looking at Naruto with some appraisal, "More importantly, we have the way open, thing is, what we do? Do we stay her, or we fight"

"Fight, those things are killing it he thousands, I say return the favor" Ichigo said, Harry nodded at that.

"My duty is still kill titans and ensure survival of civilians…there are still titans, and I see civilians" Mikasa added.

"…Where is the boarding bay to Unit-01, Sparks-san" Shinji said, there Sparks smiled.

"Oh yeah, I want to see that bad boy in action, especially after the upgrades done to it" she relayed.

"Then it's settled, once we are done here…we will see if we can get you five back to your homes, don't worry, we will find a way" Sakura said, advancing and actually looking at the downed shifter.

"Someone bind him, I want to have words with him later on" she hissed, it was obvious she was a little miffed for him being part of this massacre, somewhere, in Ichigo's soul, his inner hollow grinded.

"_**I like her king, she has spirit"**_

"Yeah, spirit" Ichigo said as he aimed his hand at the unconscious shifter, "Sai" he said, immediately, the arms and legs of the shifter shifted backwards, like binded by invisible ropes, hard, as he could clearly see he dislocated the shoulders.

"Serves you right you son of a bitch" the substitute shinigami hissed as he walked away with the group, leaving a bounded and unconscious shifter behind.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"You know, when you said hover-tank I really expected something more…tank-ish" Will said, her eyes trained on the vehicle in front of her.

The 'hover-tank' was painted in white, pure white, it was angular, the tip of it was like a triangle inn shape, with what seemed a rectangular shaped 'windshield' in the front, while the sides seemed more oval in shape, like a giant 'Y', the two tips on the end ending with what seemed to be glasses in black, with the same glass like stripes running over the length of the body underneath, the tank turret, as usual, was placed on top of the tank, what was odd was that the barrel was not as long as one would expect or a tank, it was in fact two barrels, with thick black rings tied around them, separated from each other by barely an inch of what seemed to be transparent cables that didn't seem to serve any particular purpose.

"Oh trust me, this is as tank-ish as you will get in these times, mobility over resilience, the armor must be thin paper" Shepard said, gazing on the tank with some fondness, "I had one in the same manner, The Hammerhead delivered maximum mobility and moderate firepower while sacrificing defense, I can't tell you how many times I nearly bit it while riding that thing" he added.

"Oh don't worry about the armor, it is equipped with a kinetic shield, and even if the shield is gone, the armor is made of depleted crystalium, it could take a cruiser shell point-blank, it would kill the crew inside, but the tank would still remain floating" Sparks said with a smile.

"So…that's standard on all tanks?" Shepard asked, dreading the answer.

"No, this is a prototype as I said before, probably only ten will be made, depending on how it works, the cost of making depleted crystalium is astronomical, for the price of making ten of these, ten frigates can be done, with ten times the weaponry, I worked on the software and hardware of this bad boy, then I used it on the upgrades of the big purple" Sparks said, activating her Omni-tool and making an invisible door in the tank to actually open.

"It needs two people, the pilot and the gunner, I think you want in, so who else?" Sparks said, directing her gaze to Shepard.

"…I will, I get the gun" Will said, slightly floating to the tank.

"Like hell, you pilot I use the gun, I hope the interface is easy" he confessed.

"It is…unless you come of the medieval times, then you might want to use the security belt" Sparks suggested, more to the slight discomfort of Shepard and Will, more of Shepard.

"So how we are going to keep each other communicated, I mean two of us are going to be on a…tank" Naruto uttered the word in distaste, "And one on a giant robot" he added.

"Okay, let me check the inventory…here we go" Sparks said, "Danny, please look for a locker that is painted yellow in that room" she pointed to a room not far where the tank was, "In it there are ten ear pieces, they are in black and don't cover much of one of your ears…by the way" Sparks said, seeing how Danny floated to the room she pointed, and actually went through the solid and locked door, _"Ghost alright, what a strange species"_

"What kind of species are you? You look like elves, but sturdier, but you aren't orcs, because you aren't green, and I'm sure as hell you aren't Mecro-Fairans because you are way too big, I might confuse her as an overgrown Mecro-Fairan for her wings, but you all don't strike me as any of that, so what species are you?" Sparks asked.

"Human…and wizard I guess"

"Human, no wait, fairy…human-fairy….human I guess"

"Human…although I am technically a cyborg…and undead"

"Human, but being in the epicenter of Third Impact and inside a god machine might have messed up my DNA"

"Half human, half ghost, so technically I'm half-dead"

"Human, but I guess the term is loosely used since I used to jail a demon in my belly"

"Human…shinigami…hollow…GAH this is confusing, let's stick with human okay?"

"Human, or enchanter human, I don't know, does it qualify as a sub-species thing, like felines?"

"Human…yes human, sticking around Eren hasn't suddenly allowed me to transform into a Titan"

Sparks actually blinked, blinked again, then shook her head, "Okay…so the default name would be human…human with enough sub-species to put the elf race in shame…ghosts, death gods, cyborgs, wizards…really? A demon jailer?" she asked as she saw Danny pass on the ear pieces, they were fashioned for species who had pointy ears, which made mainly 80 percent of the Crystalian species, the Mecro-Fairans didn't need one for their modifications to their bodies, and their sizes, the Aracts didn't either, for they were basically a species whose ears didn't exist visibly, neither the Zarcons, a species that was elven in form, and bug in everything else, including eyes, mouth, hands and exterior chitinous plates.

"Okay guys, to those who don't know about ear pieces, put them on your ears, I'll do the frequency calibrations" Sparks said, seeing how each one put the ear pieces, Mikasa with some hesitation, "When you want to talk just press the button at the side of the ear piece, and well, talk, it's an open channel to every single ear piece, so mind your tone of voice" Sparks said.

"That means you Naruto-kun" Sakura teased, the blond actually puffed his cheeks, pouting cutely as he looked to another side, ignoring Sakura's giggles.

"Okay, I'll be on big purple with Shinji" that caught Shinji off-guard.

"Uh, I don't mean to be uh, rude…but why?" he asked.

"As I said, big purple was overhauled, can you believe it worked on a five minute battery and had a vacant slot for a solenoid engine, but never used, and don't get me started with the glitches in the programming, it took me a whole week to make heads and tails of that mess, and another week to make it right, the techies working on it found at least fifty glaring structural weakness in the chest plate alone, and the biologists were working overtime to balance the odd protein misbalance on the cyborg, because from what I gathered, that thing should had rejected all the mechanical components, and shouldn't be working, but the black box inside it said otherwise, big purple moved, and fast" Sparks said.

"Besides there was this auto-pilot…nasty thing if I ever seen one, set to kill, maim and butcher, disregarding everything, including friendly units" she added, seeing how Shinji scowled.

"It was removed of course, so don't worry, we replaced the space with some high-tech drives, the software should work without problems, I hope you get used to the changes" Sparks finalized.

"What I don't get is why you all dedicated so much time to a machine that had many defects?" Danny said, floating to Sparks level, seeing how Shinji made it to the back of the big purple cyborg via catwalk.

"Several reasons, one of them, this thing has Giant of Light DNA, this thing is a cloned version, watered down, not even to the level those things had, mixed with some extra DNA to give it its current form, otherwise it would not be so…human looking I guess" Spark said, "Second, this is the very first cyborg of its size ever made, we have built dreadnoughts of five kilometers of length" Shepard nearly choked on that info, "Built cities under moons, mining space stations and space stations that are bigger that some moons, but never someone had dared to make a cyborg of this dimensions, it's a siege weapon, a shock weapon if you ever seen one, would you fight against this thing with conventional weaponry?" Danny obviously shook his head.

"Section 1 wanted this bad boy ready and prepped for combat, they poured the funds, the people, they got the best, the only thing lacking was a pilot and a compatible neural connection" she continued, "Also they had to add a co-pilot seat for a Mecro-Fairan, due to our modifications we can actually prevent glitches that will hinder the cyborg operations, targeting, movement, life-support, energy distribution, and cyber-warfare, a robot this big makes for a tasty target for hackers, and of course a pilot" she added, looking at Shinji with a small smile, "Guess I should thank the guardians for small favors, not only they called the Rayearth knights, but brought also the pilot of big purple, so…ready to kick some titan ass?" she asked as she approached Shinji.

"No…but then again, I…we can't let them rampage…the kids…I won't let other get hurt…ever again" Shinji proclaimed, reaching for something behind the back of the metal beast, that being actually a switch to open the spinal entrance.

"Okay kids…and fairan" Shepard said, seeing a massive tube of some sort emerge out of the back of the purple behemoth, opening and seeing how Shinji and Sparks entered, then seeing how tubes of some sort emerged of one of the walls, and reached for the tube as this one closed, and filled it with an orange like liquid, then actually forcing the tube inside, and the plates in the back of the robot closing.

"You know what is ahead" he said, motioning Will to enter the tank, then entering himself and closing the door behind.

Now inside, Shepard gazed at the very advanced equipment around him, now even the Mako or the Hammerhead were this advanced, he nearly freaked when several orange holograms appeared around him as he made it to the gunner position, actually reaching for one, and blinking when he actually felt mass in them, "Solid holograms, crap these people are light years ahead of mine" he said out-loud, seeing how Will settled comfortably on the pilot seat.

"All well on your end?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got these joysticks at my sides and what seem pedals on my left and right legs, and a lot of holograms popped out in front of me, I don't understand half of them, but I can drive this, I mean how hard can it be? I fly with wings no bigger than my back" she said, "And you?"

"Not my first time on a tank, first time I actually have hard light holographic interfaces, I mean not even the Salarians have this, or the Quarians, heck I doubt the Geth do to, and those three species are the most technological savant species I know, heck I'm dating a Quarian" he said with a smile.

"So…you date an alien…cool" she said with a smile, actually reaching for one of the interfaces, one that that glowing green, and pressed it, immediately Shepard and Will tensed up as they felt the hover-tank shudder, then they felt it float.

With a smile to Will, Shepard pressed the ear piece, just like Sparks said, "Okay, anyone copy me?" he asked.

"_This…is amazing, this kind of communication, it could easily save lives in my world"_ that was Mikasa.

"_Beats the crap out of the ones I used back home, I'm kinda afraid of pressing harder, less I break it"_ that was Naruto, his voice a little louder than the norm.

"_Whoa, lady Sakura wasn't joking when she said to tone it down, you have strong lungs"_ Sparks commented.

"How are things inside that cyborg?" Will asked.

"_Pretty good, in fact better than expected, so far all systems are nominal, and this synchronization crap shows that Shinji is at 58.7%, I think that's how synced he is with big purple, we will move, but don't expect him do cartwheels while at it"_ Sparks commented.

"_This is…my best record, Asuka holds her synch ratio at 71.4%, besides I think it's better, at this ratio or will feel the pain Unit-01 feels during combat, but it won't be as grave…besides the LCL doesn't smell or taste like blood this time…more like…light vanilla"_

"_Oh yeah, we synthesized the fluid, kinda awesome, its an electro conductor of great efficiency and sterile, and has regenerative properties that are crazy, but the smell…they kinda fixed it, I think they were trying to ship it to one of the hospitals for experimental treatment, third degree burns, to see how well it would handle burns and regenerate skin"_

Will and Shepard could hear some chuckles over the line, and added some of their own.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you all, since I have never lied to those who have gone with me on missions, or suicidal missions" now he heard Naruto chuckle.

"I don't know you all well, to any other soldier this means not trusting you at all, that lack of trust can mean death" Shepard confessed, seeing how Will gripped the joysticks on either side of her a little to harder than should be gripped.

"But I can see something in you all" he added, honestly he did, they were strangers, strangers he could trust, his current track record of trust had never failed him, never, "You are all good kids, talented, do what do you best and we'll have this wrapped up by the end of the day" he finalized.

"_You heard him, we got his trust, question is, can we trust each other like he does to us?"_ now the question of Sakura did caught him off guard.

He almost went deaf with the unanimous answer of 'yes' there he grinded.

"_Okay guys, I'm readying the platform for lift-off, get ready, we will be there in a minute, once topside we will have a lot of freaks to kill, maim and otherwise beat the shit out"_ Sparks said.

"_Leave the gorilla to Shinji, Ichigo-kun, you will be with Shinji and help him in any way you can, the rest will deal with the titans around the wall, remember what Mikasa-san said, the nape is the weakness, so cut there…or leave no bits to regenerate to" _Sakura said.

The group nodded, feeling how the platform moved, steel beams, cables and other stuff moved down, and anxiety grew, Harry was ready to bolt out.

"Harry" Mikasa said, catching Harry's attention, "Your…magic seems to be have damaging effects on the titans, aim to their legs, I'll deal with the fallen, try to dismember them, it takes more time for regenerate from grave multiple wounds" she said.

"Okay…I can do this…I out-flew a dragon and killed a basilisk, I can do this, I can bloody do this"

Mikasa didn't comment on his choice of words, just steeled herself as she felt the platform rise, seeing how it rose the massive purple armored titan with ease, it was far more intimidating than the Colossal titan, she didn't knew how things would play out, but she knew that today, humanity as a whole would make a statement against their enemies, she just knew it.

"Okay Sakura-nee, just like we did during the battles before, no restrain this time, we are doing them a favor" Naruto said, clearly remembering what that pink gas had done to the elves…to just the elves.

"We have to take down the gorilla first" Naruto said, pressing the ear piece and opening the channel, "He is responsible for all this, and for the gas as well, he goes down first, Ichigo, Sakura-nee, you guys must have heavy attacks, use them without hesitation" Naruto proclaimed, slightly wincing as light began to pour from above them.

"_Look alive everyone! Out of the frying pan and into the oven we go!"_ Shepard said over the line.

"How reassuring" Sakura muttered.

"He's a soldier Sakura-nee, he is used to this, and so am I ha-ha!" Naruto said, slapping Sakura on the back, and making her pout, not her fault she wasn't used to fights.

"_Okay guys, I'm going to hail everyone on the other side, let them know what's going on, they are going to flip"_ the more than excited voice of Sparks sounded over the comm. Line, everyone tensed, knowing that this was, now or never, and whatever happened now, it would set their paths forever.

The ceiling opened above them, and light poured over them, they tensed, and once on top, they charged.

_**The Codex maxima, a comprehensive guide to Crystalia.**_

_**Targos**__**: the fifth moon of the gas giant Megas, sixth planet on the solar system where Crystalia is located, is one of the many moons that became an 'inward' colony, without an actually atmosphere that can sustain life, or any kind of gas, the colonists decided to go inward, basically excavating massive tunnel lines and caves within the moon, wary of causing tectonic activity that might compromise the future city site, the result was Targos city, a city that is filled with scientists of all kinds, from biologists to physicians, all seeking an area where to conduct their experiments in peace, due to this, Targos has the lowest crime rate of the 'inward' colonies and the smallest police force of them all, also the moon as a whole has gained a strange reputation, as is the site of secret testing of some of the most experimental and dangerous weapons, materials and gear that is then given to the Crystalian Federation soldiers, outfitted to ships, or send to hospitals, which makes Targos an invaluable research city.**_

_**Section 1**__**: little to nothing is know about Section 1, comparisons of this organization to others organizations of Crystalia Federation member species have been great and wide, but none accurate, the closest comparison that has been given (and not refuted by skeptics) is that section 1 is a shadowy organization formed out of the ranks of the very best, brightest, strongest and loyal species members around Federation space, working in tandem for one goal and one goal alone, the prevention of destabilizing scenarios on Crystalia and its allied people that might actually give the call to the Rayearth knights, since a knight is the sign of perturbation on the balance and change, what is not refuted however is their loyalty to the people of Crystalia, and their staunch alliance with the Rayearth knights whenever they are called, and aid them in whenever way they can, without compromising their identities.**_

_**Mecro-Fairan**__**: the Mecro-Fairan is the artificial 'evolution' of the Fairan of the planet stagas-5, once a smart, non-synthetic species, the fairans were targeted by The Obsidians during the three year war a million years ago, and was the only species of the four targeted by The Obsidians to actually survive them, not without their scars of course.**_

_**Stagas-5 was the only natural source of a rare mineral that the fairans used for the high quality hard-drives and general equipment, but had to be mined really carefully, as in its raw state was volatile, The Obsidians targeted a mine of Fairus, as the mineral was called, the blast leveled the mine, and a quarter of the continent it was seated, then selectively began to blats the mines, with equal results, by the time the federation fleet rolled and drove the attacking Obsidians, setting the stage of their greatest defeat, they encountered a planet ravaged by the blasts and the noxious gas emitted by the Fairus when it exploded on its raw form, it poisoned the fairans to a genetic level, every fairan born that day would be born poisoned, and with weeks to live. **_

_**By the end of the war with the Obsidians and the return of the Rayearth knights, the Fairans were desperate for a way to survive, in their desperation they used the technology of the Obsidians, their ability to meld flesh and metal was without equal, and the Fairans took it, knowing the risks, but knowing that the alternative was extinction, after several years of trial and error, horrific accidents and the cross of ethics that left more than one scientist feeling sick, the Mecro-Fairans were born, the perfect synthesis of technology and flesh, the glowing lines on their bodies, like circuit board lines are in fact a legacy of the Fairus toxic material still on their blood, now used to fuel their synthetic parts.**_

_**A side benefit of this 'evolution' the Mecro-Fairans now are on levels untold when programming or hacking computer systems, as part of their brains is now a computer itself.**_

_**The Obsidians**__**: this strange synthetic race appeared out of dark space a million and three years ago, a fleet in tow, and without discrimination began to attack colonies and planets, their message 'salvation throughout destruction'**_

_**During their rampage they collided with The Crystalian Federation fleet, while superior in technology at that moment, the Federation had the advantage of numbers, able to overwhelm the Obsidians dreadnoughts with ease, of course the course of the war changed when the Obsidians changed tactics and instead of blasting every colony on sight and leaving shell-shocked survivors to be picked by their abominable foot soldiers, began to gather against one single planet, and level it, this tactic caused the extinction of three species that weren't part of Crystalia, and hadn't reached space-flight stage, but where observed by their potential, and the near extinction of the fairans, now Mecro-Fairans, suffice to say that the ire of the crystalian people wasn't something they were able to overcome, as after the destruction of Stagas-5 eco-system, the Rayearth knights were summoned.**_

_**In an astute trap, the Obsidians were led to an empty planet, not knowing yet where Crystalia was, and believing it was Crystalia, there the knights awaited, once the fleet landed and began to destroy mock cities built hastily and messily, something the Obsidians noted a little too late, the knights struck, the resulting massacre is still visible on the remains of the Obsidians on Rack-ors, the planet used as decoy, those trying to fly away were suddenly ambushed by the bulk of the Federation fleet, and damaged even further, many destroyed.**_

_**Of the million ships the Obsidians used, only one-hundred made it back to dark space, their leader, in a last communication, swore revenge on Crystalia and every single being within for stalling 'the cycle' as they called it.**_

_**Still to this day The Federation has standing orders to deploy dreadnoughts armed with the best weapons if an Obsidian is seen, the Obsidians are the only species to have a 'kill on sight' order, signed by the Queen herself, and renewed by each new mandate.**_

_**The giants of light**__**: as big as a skyscraper, and oddly shaped, the giants of light is a species of giants with strange evolutionary paths that attacked Crystalia two hundred thousand years before the war with the Obsidians, their size and abilities it's nothing to sneer at, as the war with them pushed the 'super dreadnought' program that ended the life of many Obsidians several years later.**_

_**The ability to manifest hexagonal shields and actually fire energy beams out of their eyes was small compared to their ability to evolve on the go, damage to their bodies was quickly regenerated, and they changed their bodies according to the enemy, so there was never an equal opponent, this caused strife among Federation ranks, the only sure way to kill them was to destroy their hearts, a red, circular, crystalline like core than was in fact an organic Super Solenoid engine, the source of their nearly infinite energy.**_

_**It was sheer luck that their reproductive habits were something of non-existent, requiring actual colonized planets with a life count of a billion or more, and one of their four main leaders, a giant of light, stabbing itself with an organic lance of their creation, causing a planetary cataclysm that turned all life into a goo substance they used to fabricate more of their kind, this acts was only usable every millennium, for every single one of the generals, it limited their numbers up to a level that by the end of the war, only the four generals and seventeen of their subordinates survived, feeling Crystalia space.**_

_**This was also the first stance of where the knights were not called, as the war was waged on space, not on land.**_

_**Fairan:**__** hailing of the planet Stagas-5, the fairans were considered an evolutionary oddity for several reasons, the planet was a rare kind of mineral world, the very few plant life were in fact petrified trees that were taller than mountains and leaves that were in fact organic glass, sharp glass, as a result of this hostile environment, the native species of Stagas-5 evolved to be carnivore, including the ancient Fairan, rocko-fairan, of course the rocko-fairan soon found out that trying to eat something fifty times their size was a sure recipe to disaster, there evolution made it's move.**_

_**The Rocko-fairans developed almost indestructible jaw bones, teeth and jaw muscles that were in order of magnitude insane, capable of actually breaking diamonds with their bite, second, the prehistoric fairan was born with a strange organ that served no purpose, at the beginning, then a Rocko-fairan actually, out of desperation began to eat rocks, finding out that they in fact could chew, swallow and actually digest the strong material, the strange organ was in fact an extra gland that secreted a potent acid that, once mixed with the normal stomach acids, created a chain reaction that allowed to digest and synthesize the minerals the prehistoric fairans ate.**_

_**With this, the fairans began a slow descend of no-violence, more content on floating to a petrified tree, eat a rock and see how the animals bellow killed each other for the meat of the other, this caused an extinction event that left the fairans as the sole inheritors of their world, and since Stagas-5 was rich in minerals, large minerals deposits, and fairans ate once a week a pebble, this allowed them to prosper.**_

_**By the time the fairans were inducted to the crystalian federation, they were the smartest, richest and cutest beings in the federation, that changed once the Obsidians came, and the fairan faced their greatest foe, the aftermath of the war was the birth of the Mecro-Fairan, the extinction of the fairan as a species, and the birth of a hate so great of the Mecro-Fairans against the Obsidians and any living or synthetic being that seeks the death of species as a whole, that many fear what would happen once these two forces collide, after all the Mecro-Fairan hasn't forgotten their roots, and their ancient enemies.**_

_**Oddly enough the Mecro-Fairan sees the Rayearth knights as their greatest allies and friends, every knight after the birth of the Mecro-Fairan is treated as friends, and have unlimited access to the Mecro-Fairans talents and resources, even Mecro-Fairans have joined the knights in their quests, seeing as they were the reason the Obsidians were driven away and butchered.**_

* * *

_**There we go, another chapter gone, the introduction to you all on the characters, next chapter will be battle bound and full of booms.**_

_**i hope you liked the way i created the codex maxima, which will be added in each chapter whenever somehtign new appears, so you guys don't have to scratch your heads too much on what it means, and i hope you got who are the obsidians and the giants of ligth, they will play their part in this 'free for all' war, and when i mena free for all, i mean it, it's everyone against everyone.**_

_**so here it is, till a next chapter, surely in two weeks, i hope to send two more chapters before the years end, and continue that way until it's over, so wish me luck people, another story i will finish, till anext time, Hypn0s sigsn off, read and review!**_


	3. 2: Overkill on Titan

_**hello all, it is I, hypn0s, giving you another chapter of rayearth knights, universe at war.**_

_**I'm glad to see this story has recieved such a welcome, and true being on a crossover section means not as many people looking for it, but to heck with it, it would be odd to add this story in the let's say W.I.T.C.H. section and have all these characters in and Will not having a main lead.**_

_**As usal of my rants I find myself compelled to explain why it took so mcuh time to relay this part, when i clearly stated it wiuld be a two to three week update.**_

_**well, about two weeks ago i got a bad news, one of my favorite sites, , a movie review site that focus on 'down to earth' reviews instead of a professional and boring review (meaning they crack jokes, fight, discuss and make you laugh your soul out) was being closed down by the end of December, now that brought me down, really, I have been a follower of the site for several years, and their audio, not to say animated reviews are worth checking out, trust me, you'll be hooked up.**_

_**fortunately, the site's founder and the fan base that is more like a family than a fan base, didn't let themsleves roll over and die, nope, they fought back, in a sense, while Spill might be shut down, the spirt that made it what it is, will go on, on another site, one where it's founder will see what he envisioned true.**_

_**so I urge to those who read this, to go to , hear the podcasts of pretty much everything, if you feel down, hear them, it will bring a smile to you, honest, and if it doesn't it means you're the Grinch's cousin, for you ahve no funny bone in you.**_

_**so withour further ado, i give you chapter 2 of Universe on War, with a tittle that explains pretty much what will happen here, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: OVERKILL ON TITAN**

It was hungry; the pain of no eating was killing it, nerves blazed with the need to feed, it needed to feed!

It had feed merrily before, the small snacks, they run, they fight, it's annoying, so it breaks them with its hand, and chop them with its teeth, they are yummy, but no matter how much it eats, it doesn't feel full.

A rumble behind it made it turn around, just to stare dumbly as a massive, purple, armored face emerged of a gap in the floor, rising slowly, and rising, rising.

It knew that actually charging at something this big was a bad idea, difference of sizes alone made the purple rising thing the dominant, and it was still rising, surpassing it's height by a long…

Then it stopped, and on its base, near its armored foot, there were treats! Delicious treats to satiate it's hunger, without a second thought it lunged, moving to reach the treats-

It's vision split into two sections, one of the treats had hurt him…it just wanted to eat them…

He just wanted it to end…

* * *

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu, seeing how the vivisected titan fell apart into two pieces, the things were fragile, almost comically too, not even hollows were this weak, he just swung his zanpakutou, a single swing with his enhanced strength, he didn't even expected to split the titan in two.

"Bloody hell, you cut it in half without touching it" Harry muttered in shock, seeing how the two halves began to melt apart.

"I just swung my sword, the air pressure did the rest, those things are weak, it's just skin and bone, no armor or chitin, not even anything special beyond their healing factor and unique weakness, a skilled shinigami could lay waste on them, alone" Ichigo said, "Then again half of us can shoot beams out of our bodies or blades, or I the case of Shinji, actually step onto one of them and grind them to a smear" he added, seeing how Mikasa narrowed her eyes at some of his comments.

It wasn't his intention she summarized, after all he could do things that most scouts wished, level titans up front, with a blow, demolish them so badly that their healing factor wouldn't be able to heal them back into shape, leave bits and pieces scattered around by mighty blows.

"Hooeee" Mikasa heard Sakura, turning around she saw the battle-worn girl actually go eye wide, looking at the direction she was looking, she got a similar reaction, seeing what seemed to be a literal tide of titans approaching them, surely noting them, as the sight of the purple behemoth behind them would actually make them think twice before attacking.

"Che, they are actually coming to us" Danny muttered, floating to Sakura's side.

"_They don't lack initiative, I'll give them that"_ Shepard said over the comm. _"However we are not here to praise them, Shinji, take point"_

Inside the entry plug of his Eva unit, Shinji gripped the butterfly joysticks a little harder than usual, then relaxed, reminding himself that the titans were not exactly a menace to Unit-01, the only menace around was the Gorilla Titan on the other end of the district.

"Okay commander…please don't get in the way, I don't want to step on someone by accident" he called over the comm. Line.

"Relax Shinji" Sparks stated from behind, it still surprised Shinji that the area where the Dummy Plug System once rested, now was replaced by what he assumed was a computer set-up ten times more advanced than the MAGI super-computer back at the Geo-front.

Because of the LCL surrounding him, meant that in theory, he was floating on water, Sparks, being less in mass than he was, floated more, this suit her fine because apparently her role as co-pilot of his was more of support, make sure that everything worked in perfect order, reason why she was floating behind him, what seemed to be an interface of holograms facing her, he idly noted that some of them showed Unit-01 in a diagram, at least what he could see, the diagrams were made to her size, which was rather small to begin with.

"Okay…okay" he muttered, motioning Sparks to open the line with the others, "I'm moving out, stay on the sides, I'll open the middle" he said as he willed Unit-01 to move.

Outside the EVA, the group watched in awe as the massive cyborg moved with ease, instead of clunky moves one would expect of something of that size, and with mechanical parts, the only noise it made was when its feet touched the ground, each step, each movement was fluid, more fitting to a living being than a war machine.

Shepard broke first of the trance, "Okay, break formations, Mikasa, Naruto Danny to the left, Ichigo, Harry, Sakura to the right, we cover the rear!" he called over the line, instantly moving the turret and feeling how Will began to drive the tank with ease, or as much ease one can drive a tank, to her credit, her first time was going smoothly.

Their advance was brisk, as they had yet to enter the district, and into the eye reach of the titans, once inside the district, they noted how buildings were made, to Shepard it was like staring at a futuristic version of the Citadel wards, curvy and tall, easy to the eyes, architectural marvels for their forms, most of them were intact, at least on the tops, because the bottom were obviously damaged, the titans obviously weren't happy with some buildings and glass denying them their food, and had tore those entrances apart, trying to gain entrance, but their large bodies, and equally deformed heads were leading reasons they had failed thus far.

"Uh…commander" Will called, not sure if she should refer to the man by his rank, or his last name, by some reason she was compelled to call him Shepard, or commander Shepard, and not John, how odd.

"Yes Will?"

"Is that thing loaded?" that brought Shepard to a stop, after less a second later he tapped his ear piece and spoke.

"Sparks, does this tank has live rounds, or are we going to shoot blanks?" he asked.

"_What? No! That tank was going to be tested tomorrow, so was loaded, I must say you got the best of the deal, experimental SABOT slabs are loaded into the turret"_

"SABOT slabs? Experimental?" Will actually looked at Shepard with some concern on that regard, experimental rounds loaded on a prototype tank that was worth as much as a starship, not a good sign.

"_Yeah, usually SABOT slabs are used for armored targets, buildings, tanks, ships, they can tear armor like if it didn't existed, but the problem lies on shields, it takes ten SABOT slabs to actually pierce frigate class shields, so they are not loaded into ships, they get the KRAKEN rounds instead, these experimental slabs are made of crystalium minimum, they are fragile in appearance, but their magical resonance and absorption is amazing, and when shattered with magic stored in them creates a powerful explosion, these slabs in particular are loaded with electric magic, to make mess of shields, we were going to test them against frigate class shields, to see how they reacted"_

"Magic…tank shells…sure why not, there is a wizard with an actual wand, the tank is being piloted by a fairy and I'm the modern undead soldier fighting eldritch abominations, so why not magic tank shells" he said as he took aim at one of the titans, the thing hadn't even notice him, so it was easy to level the crosshair to the point the sternum connected to the collarbone, a close approximation to where the nape was located, then he pulled what he assumed was the trigger of the gun.

He assumed well, what he didn't saw coming was the speed from which the slab/shell was fired, and the effect it had on the titan.

He had been witness of one of the horrors of the galaxy, Thresher Maws, organic killers that could survive almost everything; their spores could survive the vacuum of space, fire, getting frozen, heck even tank shells shot to their throats, the only reason he had survived Akuze was because he had improvised an explosive he had tossed to one of the tunnels of the Maws, the explosions and shockwave had disoriented the giant worms enough for him to escape their nest.

Even the Mako was unable to do what this tank did to a thing as big as a baby Thresher, render it to crap, he pulled the trigger, next thing he knows is that the titan is missing it's torso, its arms are flying away by the shot and the head was atomized, the concept of 'overkill' was once again redefined by Shepard.

"_HOLY SHIT! It's just legs! You left just legs!" _ Naruto yelled over the line, Shepard, and by default the rest shook their heads, the kid had screamed over the line, and by god he nearly left him deaf.

"Yeah, I see that" Shepard muttered, looking at Will, her jaw open and not blinking.

"…That. Was. Awesome!" she screamed, turning to Shepard, "First the death god firing doom rays out of his fingers, then the blond actually doing that badass sword move and now you blasting crap with a finger twitch! Oh man I'm so envious; I can only shoot bolts of energy after I'm rested!"

"You're young; you'll recover fast, now would you kindly start driving? Our new friends want to make our acquaintances" Shepard said, taking aim to the titans approaching.

"Yes sir" she said, taking the reins and willing the tank to follow her lead, not even feeling the very small tremors every time the tank fired its main and only gun.

Mikasa gaped as she saw another titan being simply…reduced to nothing by another shot of the tank, already the idea of a mobile…cannon was already settled on her head, armored to withstand attacking titans, not limited by train like tracks, but rather limited by the crew inside to move it, to bring the cannon into the frontline without the needs of horses, to bring heavy firepower and bring the bigger titans down for front-men to finish them off, if not outright kill them with a shot.

"_Why no one had thought of this before?" _she questioned herself, then realized the answer almost instantly, because 3DMG was proven in combat, her imagining of a tank hasn't.

Snapping of her reverie, she activated her gear, instantly she hooked herself to the closest surface, and propelled herself upwards, dodging the titan that had tried to grab her, in the air she unhooked herself and aimed her hooks at a particularly big titan surrounded by three titans, well two of them Harry had just fired one of his energy blasts from his wand into the neck of one of the titans, causing instant explosion and damaging the nape beyond repair.

Now with two small titans and one bigger to content with, Mikasa acted, firing her hooks and the gas propulsion, she propelled herself at the two small titans, then close enough she unhooked herself then began to spin, now at the back of the titan proper, she swung, the spin carried momentum, and her blades translated the force behind the spin into a deadly, deep cut that sliced the nape clean, a textbook kill taught by the legion.

Not content with her first kill of the battle, she used the falling titan body to propel herself to the other titan, using the gas propulsion of her gear to add force to her jump, and with ease she reached the back of her second target, and then she sliced once more, her speed was not as great as with her first kill, but it was enough to her blades cut deep on the nape of her second target and kill it.

Still stand on her kill she aimed her hooks and this met the back of the bigger titan's head, propelling herself upwards on the back of the titan, she rammed her blades into the tender back flesh, with her current propelling speed, she left a thin, but very damaging looking gash running from where she began to cut, up to the very nape itself, and once she reached apex height she unhooked herself and landed on the titan's head, so said titan now falling dead.

She idly expected some awe on the line; after all she just killed three titans with just a pair of blades, a normal (in her planet's standards) girl.

**BOOM!**

What she didn't expect was to see Ichigo, the death god, living up to the reputation, suddenly lifting up his massive butcher knife like sword, this one letting out a blue aura around it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" then bringing it down to a group of five titans, a massive crescent blade of energy coming out of the blade.

**BOOM!**

Her eyes widened when she saw the five titans simply be…erased by the blade of energy, and a dozen more getting blown to unrecognizable bits by the explosion itself, then he actually swung his other sword, the saw like sword to the closest titan in reach, and the blade easily cleaved the titan's head in two, the cut being instantly cauterized, she could actually see how the titan struggle to regenerate the wound, with no success, only to die moments later when Ichigo actually opened his mouth and let out a tongue of fire that consumed the titan.

To her left she actually gave a double stare when Danny, flying and all rammed head first on a titan's chest, then this titan began to freeze, the most bizarre looking ice sculpture was made, then it exploited when Danny yelled, what seemed to be a horrible lament mixed with a defiant roar, the yell of a ghost, then he actually flew to even more titans, his strange chain like sword in his hands, and swinging the blades, each blade struck the napes, sometimes actually causing instant decapitation with what seemed to be frost covered wounds left behind.

Then he stopped and actually aimed his hands at the titans, "Water is life, water is death: water dragon!" the ground below the titan's feet, jets of water actually springing upwards and condensing into one, taking the shape of an actual serpentine dragon, massive in size and length, then launching itself at the titans, jaws open wide it captured three titans, then it began to coil around a dense group of fifty, and started to enclose them with its body, more and more, then violently closed the jaws where it had the titans, crushing them to bloody pulps, at the same time it serpentine body coiled violently, and crushed the group of titans, a shower of blood was visible as the pressure caused the titans blood to simply burst out of their heads and anything that wasn't blocked.

With a shake of her head she faced to her right, seeing how five titans began to…fall into pieces, neat cuts made in their napes, and pretty much separating head from everything else, also arms fell as well, looking around she saw Naruto behind those titans, the massive sword he had in hand coated in titan blood, she blinked once, and he was gone, suddenly reappearing behind ten more titans, those also were falling into pieces, dead, then he jumped, easily avoiding a titan trying to catch him and actually making a clawing motion to the titan's face, her jaw fell when she saw the titan's head suddenly become five pieces, the nape also affected by the slash, all while he used the body to propel himself upwards.

Now over the titans, Naruto seemed to take a deep breath, then let it out at a particular group of twelve, she gritted her teeth when he yelled, his scream actually carrying a powerful shockwave that nearly knocked her of her feet and of the dead titan's head, and then she was knocked out of her feet when the yell actually impacted the titans, flattening like ugly pancakes, scattering their limbs and blood everywhere, and apparently not satisfied by this, aimed his sword to another group, while in air, his sword actually split in the middle, and sparks began to form around.

"Thunder god blast!" he yelled while in the air, and his sword actually let out a rain of lighting, individuals beams that impacted the titans and began to shock them, then they began to explode, well their spines did, everything that was spine, included their weak spots was blown violently.

Now on the ground, Mikasa felt Sakura pass her, right into the thick of the battle, a battle cry on her lips as she charged at a titan and swung her bo staff.

"Really?" Mikasa said, seeing how Sakura batted the legs of a titan out of the thing itself making it collapse on the ground, then finishing it off with what seemed a stomp to the ground, one that summoned a spike made out of the very ground itself, impaling the titan, the tip coming out of the nape.

She repeated this process twelve times, seeing that it was taking too much time, she suddenly jumped at one of the titans, then swung her bo staff at the titan's chest, making it actually implode in a shower of blood, leaving just arms, legs and a head.

Landing on the ground Sakura suddenly side stepped of a lunging titan, letting it pass and then grabbing it by the ankle, digging her hands on the flesh and bone, then, much to the shock of Mikasa, Shepard, Harry, Will and Shinji, she began to use the titan as the most deranged looking baseball bat ever made or seen, clobbering titans left and right with brutal ease and damaging her blunt object of damage in ways Mikasa knew Eren would never achieve.

And it if wasn't enough with causing extreme trauma like the one she was doing, she began to spin on her heel, titan still held strong, then let it go with all the strength she had, the poor titan that received it's flying comrade was turned into paste, and so the second to thirteen, the rest were pushed aside by the remains of the clobbered titan.

Sakura seeing a huge bulk of titans raised her right hand, and clenched it as a fist, "The Shot!" she called, her hand immediately being enveloped by a blue energy, blue energy that was fired of her clenched fist, the blue ball of energy traveling at speeds never registered, and meeting the titan conglomeration and anything around with explosive results.

The cloud of dust and debris that was lifted by the blast was nothing compared to the titan parts that began to rain onto them.

"Ewww!" Sakura cried, actually taking a piece of gore that fell on her head and tossing it away with a disgusted look, Mikasa didn't even gave a second glance to the eye that landed to her left and made a sound akin to a balloon full of water meeting the ground.

"_Really? We have a gigantic robot on our side, and he hasn't killed as much as these kids? Shinji you should really step on it"_ Shepard called over the comm.

"_Huh? why?" _ Shinji asked.

"_The one with the lowest kill count get's to pay drinks"_ Shepard added, inside the EVA, Shinji groaned.

"Why is every single soldier I know likes to drink at my expenses?" Shinji moaned over the line, earning some chuckles along it.

"Well not THIS time!" Shinji cried, last time it happened he had to carry a very clingy Misato back to bed, all while Asuka watched with a smirk, he didn't like it and it happened with people he knew, it wouldn't happen with people he didn't knew!

Sparks jumped in surprise when Shinji's synch ratio jumped to 70.3, and felt how Unit-01 began to move at a greater speed, bypassing the massacre below, each step crushed the smaller titans, all while the next move seemed to be aimed to kick them out of the way.

Suddenly Shinji willed Unit-01 down, and actually began to swat titans away like flies, each blow aimed to the heads and torsos making titan bones to break with the same ease they broke their preys own bones, and the incredibly powerful blows causing damage to the spine in general, no titan got up during that onslaught, their remains making a thick steam wall that blocked view to the attackers.

"Oh no, no hiding today!" Naruto bellowed, tossing his sword upwards, and then actually clapping, hard.

The thick steam wall was pushed away, revealing even more titans that were advancing, using the steam as cover to move unopposed.

"_Huh…using the thick steam as a cover suggest some primal intelligence and basic strategy planning…cute" _ Shepard said, _"Kill them all"_ he added, not impressed, punctuating the order with a blast of the tank that gibbified a titan and dismembered the other behind.

"_Okay guys, I'm going to try and hail my bosses, by this point they must have seen the gigantic purple death machine in the distance"_

* * *

"The hell is that!?"

"I would assume a sixty meter tall purple siege robot, sir"

He was fat, that was certain, not because of choice, his people, the dargas were known for being glandular and having thick bones that actually fed on body fat, with a face that resembled elven, with the exception of their noses, which was more like two holes with meat flaps covering them and a mouth that was more a birds beak, with eyes that were feline in appereance, and rather short due to their thick bones and large body fat.

The elf behind him was dressed crisply, long blond hair combed neatly and a pair of slim glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, they might look like a normal pair of glasses, if it wasn't for the fact that the lenses had sudden bursts of glowing lines streaming up once in a while, and the datapad he had clenched on his hands, a little too hard mind you.

The elf behind the dargas was perhaps the last elf on sector 4, the only one to not be affected by the pink gas that had transformed his kind into those monstrous beings, the elf race in general frowned onto genetic manipulation done to any race, and the transformation of his kind into those…abominations was basically a genetic manipulation on the worse level, as it killed the subjects and turned their corpses into something else, he could see his fellow men and women were dead, their eyes were empty, just an insatiable hunger for flesh.

"We shouldn't have send those Mecro-Fairans to control unit 4" the dargas sneered, his nose flaps moving according to his nose huff.

"Inevitable, they are the smallest beings, they can fly and obviously can fit into places those _things_ can't fit into" the elf assistant said, the dargas noted the hate his elf assistant had for the former elves.

"Also they can hack the mainframe, which I must add is part of your plan" the elf added, "I still say that venting the section is a bad idea, readings show survivors holled up in the buildings, venting the air will inevitability kill them as well" he added.

The dargas actually grunted, turning angrily and facing the elf, "You don't think I don't know!?" he snapped, "My daughter is still trapped in one of those buildings, I still get calls of her, hysterics of how her husband got his head removed by one of those things, how my granddaughter saw it all!" he snapped, "Alkar…you of all people know I would do anything for her…but the painful truth of my position is that I have to look for the greater good, not my daughter's" he said, glancing at the purple machine advancing in the distance.

"That thing…wasn't that the pet project of the five sections?" the dargas asked.

"Indeed, it was found several months ago, missing an arm, if I recall most of the repairs focused on repurposing the cyborg's mechanical parts into functional parts, most of them were useless, and the arm was replaced with a mechanical one, also the armor was updated and repaired, software and hardware was updated as well, and the liquid inside the cockpit was actually reverse engineered once it was found it had regenerative properties, and is cheaper to make" Alkar the elf replied.

"Wasn't that thing missing an arm?" the dargas asked.

"Indeed, they couldn't clone it, so they added a mechanical one, if the report is to be believed, this was a Section 1 sanctioned project" the dargas tensed up, Section 1 had basically poured a crap load of credits in the repair, software and hardware update and armor, for a secret organization, they were very public in this project, even going as far as to hire a dozen of Mecro-Fairans to deal with the apparent infinite amount of glitches the cyborg had, a dozen, that was overkill.

Alkar suddenly perked up, glancing at his datapad, "Sir, transmission…from the cyborg, it is being broadcasted to all channels" he said.

"…Put it trough" the dargas commanded, being the 'major' or sector 4 was sometimes a pain in the ass.

"_Attention all remaining units, stay away of the streets, remain on buildings and seek high ground, mark the buildings to avoid collateral damage, sanction 44 is on effect, I repeat, sanction 44 is on effect!"_ Alkar and the dargas stiffened in shock, the very distinctive voice of Sparks distinguishable over the comm. Line.

"It can't be" the dargas uttered in shock, staring at his assistant, begging him to confirm or deny what they had heard.

As several explosions began to happen, several streets being consumed in fire, the giant actually being consumed in fire that seemed sentient, or how ice seemed to came out of thin air, freezing the giant in horrible positions, falling and shattering on impact, or getting shredded by invisible forces, it made sense finally.

Sanction 44, the only sanction taught in school, the sanction of the knights, the Rayearth knights were back.

"I told her to vent the sector not to bring the FREAKING RAYEARTH KNIGHTS!" the dargas screamed, either of frustration or elation was hard to say.

Alkar on the other hand let a small smile grace his lips, even as the biggest giant continued to hammer the wall to try and reach the refugees and remaining elves that had arrived with the kids, he smiled.

All was well now, all they could do now was to hope…and maybe let Sparks know how things are going on their end, with that in mind he tapped his datapad and accessed Sparks's line.

* * *

Shinji grunted as he felt several titans collide with his EVA's calves, trying to destabilize him, only to be kicked away like ugly balls, some actually exploiting in spectacular shower of blood when their bodies met solid surfaces.

"Disgusting" he muttered as he kneeled and swatted another group of titans to their deaths, he was still surprised how many of those things were in the district, "Sparks, how many elves were here?" he asked, stepping onto two titans.

"There were over three thousand elves here, this was a district that housed over ten thousand people" she said, surprising Shinji by the sheer amount, Tokyo-3 never had that amount of people at any given time, never.

"I'm currently hacking into the live tracker serves, see how many medi-nanos have set a 'dead' on elves, to see how many we have left…there we go" she said as graphics began to appear on her hardlight HUD.

"Okay, according to the medi-nanos, of the three thousand eighty five elves registered in the hospital, only one still shows signs of normality, the others are all reduced to…titans" she said to Shinji, making him frown, so many lives lost.

"They still transmit an 'alive' sign, of that group, we have…two thousand to go…whoa…we killed that much?" she asked in shock.

"Two thousand?" Shinji asked in shock, really not knowing that he said this over the line.

"…_two thousand?"_ was the collective scream over the line, Shinji and Sparks, being in an enclosed space, with liquid around them, felt the worse of it.

"Yes…and the worse of it, they are spread all over the district streets, several of them around the Gorilla titan, we need to find a way to get them in one spot and finish them off" Sparks said.

"_How in the name of the goddess, spirits and Kalros itself are we going to do that? Mikasa, how you lure a titan formation that big" _Shepard asked.

"…_I don't have a clue, I have never…no one has ever heard of so many titans in a single place"_ Mikasa answered.

Shinji seemed to share Mikasa's concern; _"Guys, I have a plan"_ oddly it was Naruto who spoke.

"_A plan? You work miracles?"_ Harry asked.

"_Trust him Harry-san, Naruto knows what he is doing…right?"_ Sakura asked, the last part not so sure of herself.

"_Sakura-nee I'm hurt, wasn't I who planned the assault to the base in your planet?"_

"_Your plan consisted on actually waltzing into the base, causing explosions and then starting to beat the crap out of soldiers left and right and putting the fear of god itself on their feeble souls, kami I released a force of chaos given flesh on poor, poor men and women…I feel horrible, again"_ Sakura said over the line.

"_That's beyond the point Sakura-nee, I used to vandalize monuments, terrorize assholes and outrun men that had killed more men than I and brought their heads as proof of their deaths"_ only Shepard didn't showed any kind of shock to that last tip of news from Naruto, _"Besides I'm the only one who is experienced enough in these kind of fights" _Naruto proclaimed.

"_Kid…I have been training my whole life to face titans"_ Mikasa answered on the line.

"_When you suddenly develop actual powers and your blades are not about to get dull you can join me, otherwise you're in the way, besides I can make an expendable army of myself, all of them armed with what I have and with my skills, so for crowd control and elimination I'm the best, so move!"_ everyone flinched when Naruto shouted, and right now wanted to argue with his choice of words, Mikasa clenched the grips of her blades, but took several breaths, he was right, of the group, she was the only one without actual powers, Shinji counted as well, but he was actually using some sort of armored titan painted in purple and laying hell in ways not even the Colossal titan could never do.

"_Bloody hell…Naruto, mate, better sure to come back, don't know you but I don't want to end up comforting someone who knew you and tell them you went and played hero and got eaten, got it?"_ Harry said over the line, Naruto slightly smiled.

"Of course Harry, I promise, now go!" with that command the group began to move, with some hesitation, honestly they didn't want to leave him alone with those titans.

Harry actually looked behind, seeing how Naruto brought his hands together, and energy began to swirl around him, creating a dome of pure blue energy, then shook his head and went to the tank, hitching a ride.

The titans around seemed to ignored everything else once they caught on the energy source, even Mikasa seemed startled when several titans totally ignored her and began to run at Naruto's position, "The hell" she muttered, then reaching for her ear piece.

"_Did those things actually ignore us?" _ Ichigo asked.

"_It's Naruto, he's emanating some sort of energy, and it's luring those things"_ Harry said.

"_Then let's make sure the stragglers regret not coming" _ Shepard, being the military man he was, took this opportunity in stride, _"Shinji, take point, don't wait for us, take that gorilla down, I don't think that wall can hold another round"_

Shinji obviously hesitated, knowing that Naruto might not last too much, if these things had nearly wiped everyone in a very advanced place, what possibility an orange clad kid would have?

"_Go on Shinji, give that monkey a good one for me"_ Naruto said over the line, Shinji grimaced, but turned his EVA and charged onward, the group not far behind.

On the ground Naruto grinded, there were no possibilities for him to hurt someone…well someone else but him and the titans.

"Okay you freaks, you are all a pathetic army…let me show you a real one!" he yelled, finally gathering the chakra needed, then he brought his hands in the familiar cross hand seal he was so fond off, and many ninjas feared now, a Rayearth was bad enough, a Rayearth than can clone himself, and each clone has his powers and his sword…a nightmare.

"Mass Shadow clone jutsu!" the titans stopped their charge when a massive cloud of smoke rose on where their prey lay, and once it cleared, for the very first time in ever, they stopped and stared, Naruto had done the impossible, again.

He made titans, the fearless beasts, stare in awe and fear, for in front, up and around them, a literal mass of orange ninjas with yellow mopes of hair and holding a massive blade emerged, all glaring at the titans.

"Guys" Naruto said, his grin suddenly turning feral, "Kill'em" and with that order, Naruto and his clones charged at the stunned titans.

The things retaliated too late.

* * *

Shinji kept his advance, not giving a glance behind, no one did, they kept their advance, despite the sound of what seemed to be a horrible massacre going on behind them.

Ichigo and Danny did turn around, being the ones who could fly by their own means, and actually did a double take at what they saw behind them.

"So much blood" Danny called.

"So much…orange" Ichigo added, "And blood…and body parts…and…I don't envy the cleaning crew who had to sort _that"_ he added in an afterthought, right now he really didn't envy the crew who would have to sort the mess Naruto was leaving.

"_WE are getting closer…damn that thing is ugly"_ Shepard said over the line.

"_What are you complaining about, I'm the one with a first row seat to its hairy butt"_ Will said, _"Worse off, it's in HD!"_

"_Times like this, I'm glad I wear glasses, so I can take them off"_ Harry muttered, seeing the Gorilla titan in all its hairy glory, pounding on the walls, and still not aware of them, which was good.

The bad thing was that the wall, which seemed to be a mixture of metal and brick, was giving it all into not breaking apart and exposing those inside, and surely expose those elf children inside, vectors of the pink gas if the titan releases it.

"Commander, I'm going in!" Shinji cried, willing Unit-01 onward and ignoring the sudden cry of the group to stop and plan something.

"No! If we wait then that thing will break in! I'll keep it occupied, once I softened it up Ichigo-san can finish it with his energy attack!" Shinji stated, the guilt of what he had done during his first sortie and during his fight with the last angel still weighted on him heavily, what he had done had no forgiving, he knew it, and he knew if he said it to someone, like the group they will shun him, or worse, kill him, so at least, for the last time in his life, he would do something for himself, something that he wasn't ordered to, he wanted to save those people inside, he wanted to beat the Gorilla titan bad, rip his skull, use his-

"I'M GOING TO USE YOUR SPINE AS A BELT!" Shinji bellowed, Sparks actually jumped in fright, especially when his synch ratio jumped to 100%, and everyone else actually stared in shock when Unit-01 actually broke its head armor, and an opened its mouth, bellowing as it charged at the gorilla titan.

The gorilla titan, and by default the other titans turned around, the hairy titan had time only time to had it's eyes widened when an armored purple fist sailed and broke bone and skin with one well placed punch, sending the titan sailing away and onto several titans, crushing them under its weight, Unit-01 letting a scream out as it advanced at the fallen titan.

The gorilla titan seemed to recover of the surprise attack, and tried to stand up, only to receive a foot to the face by Unit-01, bringing it down once more, then Unit-01 actually grabbed the titan by the mass of hair, and began to drag it away, letting a streak of blood by the titans crushed under the gorilla's weight.

Then suddenly Unit-01 jerked, actually somehow being able to toss the massive titan away by the hair, slamming the beast to a building, to the building's luck, it didn't collapse upon impact.

"Shinji watch it!" Sparks snapped, "We have people still inside some buildings, you're lucky that one was empty!" she added, that seemed to deflate Shinji of his battle rush, actually looking horrified of what might had happened if there was people inside.

"No…not again!" he bellowed, willing his EVA to advance at the recovering titan, once near he made his EVA to grab the titan by its oversized arm and then swung it away, far of several buildings, and into what seemed a park.

In there, the gorilla titan landed, basically leveling the park with it's weight, but much to Shinji's shock, it recovered fast, way too fast.

"_Shinji"_ he heard Mikasa call him, _"Be very careful in confronting that titan, last time a group of humans fought a shifter…half of them got killed…they were the best, the elite, a hundred titan kills under their individual belts, and she got them easily"_

"I fought giants that shoot laser beams out of their eyes…but I will be careful" Shinji said, willing Unit-01 to take several steps to reach the titan, but careful to keep his approach, mindful of the large arms the titan possessed, a far greater reach he had.

He needed an old friend to fall back into, "Sparks-san, does unit-01 still haves it's progressive knife?" Shinji asked.

"It's what…wait a minute…the knife stored in the right shoulder pylon?" Shinji nodded at her question, "Well yeah, we kinda pulled it out once to check on it, saw some parts that needed upgrades, like the grip, as it wouldn't stand the hold of big purple if it decides to hold it a little harder, beyond that it remained stock, and we placed it back…why?" her answer came when she felt the pylon open, and Unit-01 reached for the massive knife, grabbing it with its right hand and then flicking it in a menacing manner against the gorilla titan, the blade glowing an ominous yellow light.

"This knife has already angel blood in it, a kill as well, saved me more than I could ever think…I think it wants titan blood" Shinji hissed, making Unit-01 stalk it's opponent, knife poised to slash, stab and pretty much do much damage.

It would be the gorilla titan who would make the first move, moving at a speed that slightly surprised Shinji, it launched one of its massive arms in a sweeping arc, trying to punch Shinji and let momentum and mass cause massive damage, but Shinji reacted faster, months of fighting monsters whose size deceived their real speed and power had allowed him to react accordingly to combat in these cases.

Which meant usually duck, slip into the guard and start to stab the crap out of his opponent, then cut him up, slice its neck and put his knife as a decoration on the forehead of his opponent, like Misato and Asuka had once suggested, as a joke.

The gorilla didn't found it funny once Shinji willed Unit-01 duck under the swing, then slip into the guard with such ease, knife gleaming on the light, then so said start disappearing an re-appearing on his gut and chest, the titan grunted in pain, then yelled in pain when unit-01 actually dug the progressive knife, and dragged it on the stomach, opening a massive gash that was already steaming for the amount of wounds, and depositing a generous amount of blood on the ground, Unit-01 then proceeded to repeat the process three more times, two on the chest, which exposed the bones, and the lack of internal organs at all, and the last on the neck.

Considering that the progressive knife is the state of the art melee weapon wielded by a cyborg that can reach god like status and the blade itself can cut anything, it was no surprise to Shinji when he nearly decapitated the gorilla titan with that slash alone, then kicked the wounded beast aside, sending the titan to the ground with a noticeable crash that rose smoke and pieces of steel and wood from trees, a pool of blood forming on and wounds slowly, very slowly sealing themselves.

"_Do you really need help?" _ Ichigo asked over the line.

"No Kurosaki-san, I can deal with this one alone, go help the others, I'll be fine" Shinji declared to Ichigo, he could see the shinigami slightly floating near a building, then nodding and flying straight towards the titan formation, blasting them with a swing of his sword.

With a sigh Shinji turned around, and much to his shock saw how the gorilla titan began to rise, the wound on its neck gone, but still having the others on it's torso and stomach wide open and still steaming.

"By the fay, it can prioritize which wounds to heal" Sparks muttered behind him.

"Still, he can be defeated, we can do this" Shinji said, steeling himself.

"Yeah, but be careful, I think he might lure us to a trap or something, you hear what Mikasa said, a titan shifter it's extremely smart, sentient smart, it plans, it counters, it's not like those other titans, by my guess, he just let himself get hit to see what you and your knife can do" she said.

"The progressive knife it's not the only weapon I have…it's the only one I trust the most" he said, steeling himself an in turn steeling Unit-01 for a possible attack.

An attack that came a little too fast for Shinji's and Sparks liking.

* * *

"Chalk another one" Shepard cried as he blasted another titan into bits, moving the turret to another target and getting ready to blast it into a red mist.

Then he bit a curse when a titan nearly tried to belly slam itself on the tank, only to Will maneuver it out of trajectory, giving Danny an opening and command tentacles of water to wrap on the fallen titan, then to flash freeze it, and slam the frozen titan to the ground, shattering the frozen body apart.

"This is crazy!" Will snapped as she maneuvered the tank to fire without hindrances or ambushes.

"I hope it's not just me, but it seems these ones are smarter that the ones Naruto is delaying, faster" Shepard said with a grimace.

"_Deviants" _Mikasa said over the line, _"Unpredictable, they do not follow any combat pattern know on normal titans, fast…be very careful, especially you two"_ Mikasa was obviously referring to them both; Shepard narrowed his eyes at that.

"Great, this feels like when I discovered the Collectors could be possessed by Harbinger" he muttered, aiming the turret to another titan and letting the shell do the rest, gibbifiing the beast apart.

Will didn't comment on Shepard comparison to that info, albeit it felt awfully similar, discovering that the lost princess of Meridia was in fact Elyon, and that she hated them for hiding this…not considering they found about this fact just hours.

Maneuvering the tank farther, Will suddenly seized up, gasping loudly, earning the attention of Shepard for that, "Will?" he asked, eyes opening wide when he saw her suddenly glow, her fairy like outfit and at least some of her height, being replaced by a smaller girl, with a thick yellow sleeveless jacket that had underneath a rainbow colored stripped sweater with beige cargo pants, and blue sneakers, tied around her neck lay an artistic armlet that had a pink, glowing crystal.

"Will!" Shepard snapped in shock, abandoning the turret seat and going to Will, the girl opening her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry commander…I already transformed too many times today…I pushed it beyond with this one…and Elyon wasn't kind with her last attack…I'm so tired" Will gasped, letting go of the controls and slightly slumping on her seat, gazing at the titans still hammering the wall.

"Dammit" Shepard swore, seeing the tired Will slump on the seat, barely hanging on consciousness, "Guys" he called over the line, "We are out, Will just lost her…transformation…she is barely holding onto consciousness, and I can't risk her in this vulnerable position" Shepard called, knowing that the tank now was more like a very expensive tuna can, with two treats inside.

"_Bloody hell, commander, use the turret, I'll be with you guys and stall them so you can take them out safely!"_ Harry's voice echoed over his ear piece, Shepard double cursed, he was used to impossible situations; it was a fact once you tangle with The Reapers, but never he had one where kids were involved.

Cursing he made his way to the turret and swirled it, spotting Harry making a break to them, five titans behind him, well four, the last one was lacking everything from the waist down, but dragging itself to Harry, perhaps the only target they knew couldn't kill them horribly.

"Hell's bells!" Shepard cursed, taking aim and firing at the titan closest to Harry, the boy-who-lived recoiled when blood splattered over him and the floor, not even caring the titan behind him nearly caught him.

Shepard fired two more times, leveling the other two titans closing to Harry, splattering the boy in titan blood and the floor as well, seeing with some satisfaction how the titans fell dead behind Harry who finally turned around, took aim and actually fired a spell to the fourth titan, hitting it in the chest, and causing the usually explosions of blood and gore that occurred whenever Harry did that, leveling the torso and surely the nape along the way.

The last titan was just rising up, having regenerated it's legs when it was welcomed by a SABOT shell in the chest, immediately vaporizing it.

"Commander, how it's Will doing?" Harry asked over the line.

"_As well she can do I say…she must have burned a lot of calories during her transformations, she is tired, really tired, and I heard her stomach grumble over the turret firing, I assume her transformation must be something similar to biotics, calories for power"_ Shepard replied.

"Well, okay, but with her out you guys are sitting ducks, I'll stay here and add some extra firepower" Harry said, rising his wand, then narrowing his eyes, this was a spell he could cast without the need to call it out, as it was the very first spell he knew, and Hermione pretty much had drilled this spell to him and Ron long before they became friends.

Aiming his wand he made a severed Titan limb to float, then he swung his wand, the limb taking the direction he aimed to, and slammed it in the face of an approaching titan, staggering it long enough for Shepard to take aim and fire, leveling the titan and another one behind it.

Up, Mikasa zipped above the 'last stand' Harry was having with Shepard, Will and a tank, she focused her gaze beyond, a thick steam cloud rising from where Naruto had last been, that and the odd limb flying away of the steam cloud, either Naruto was tearing the titans apart, or he somehow was able to get titans to fight each other, which was something she wanted to learn.

Propelling herself to a nearby roof she landed and prepared herself to jump and hook herself down to battle, only to push the triggers and see the hooks not being shot of the launchers on her sides, and stopped her rush, actually not believing what had happened.

She had run out of gas, cursing her luck, and oversight, after all she had engaged on combat before this battle, and had overused her 3DMG gas tanks during her chase of Annie in her titan form and had just now used them in greater detail, never checking her gas reserves.

"Dammit" she cursed, Levi had warned her before, Petra had, heck even Eren had once, it was her only glaring weakness, her overuse of the gear and waste of the gas, "Guys, I ran out of gas, I can't do anything now, I'm out" she said over the line, instantly receiving conformations of Shepard and Ichigo, while she heard Danny curse somewhat.

"_Mikasa-san, where are you?"_ she heard Sakura asks, Mikasa actually could see the little girl, punching the leg of a titan, then upper-cutting the head off, and slam her yellow staff on the nape of the titan.

"I'm on a roof currently, was going to head and assist Shepard and Will" she said.

"_Dammit…okay stay there, Naruto will be there shortly"_ she heard Sakura's answer, actually blinking at that declaration, Naruto was alive? Against that many titans he was trying to attract and kill it was pretty much a suicide mission, no argue in that.

In the off-chance he was actually alive, he would be the only human she knew that had a kill count of over three thousand titans, a number only achieved by combining the kill counts of every single legion scout, dead or alive, in the past fifty years.

Of course the question beget, how Sakura knew or even supposed that Naruto was alive to-

"Yo!"

"GGHHYAAA!" Mikasa cried, actually jumping out and brandishing her machetes towards the one that jumped on her, this would be a tale that recruits would speak to one another in hushed whispers once they glance at the legendary captain of the Survey corps, many years later, on how the unflappable and fearless Mikasa was actually startled by a kid half her height and at least four to three years younger than her.

It didn't help either he could kill her fifty times over before her body met the ground.

Covered in titan blood, head to toe, golden hair and orange jumpsuit tainted red, and the only color distinguishable on him, beyond red, were his blue eyes, stood Naruto, a big smile on his blood covered lips, his massive sword strapped on his back, looking ridiculous and dripping blood.

Mikasa blinked, then blinked again, lowering her machetes, and slightly gaping, he had actually made it, he was alive, and the blood around meant only one thing, he had killed the titans he had lured all three thousands, and off them all.

"How the-what the-how she-" Mikasa stammered, looking at the blood dripping ninja/Rayearth and the place of his battle, steam slowly dying out, exposing buildings, all of them splattered with blood, the crimson liquid easily reached the tenth floor and she could barely discern the severed titan limbs, twitching and steaming themselves away, the fact the streets were now painted red, and were more a lake than a simple poodle of blood made her really think that in her world, anyone who saw this would flip the hell out, and everyone would toss the ball onto the next person on cleaning duty.

"…You actually killed them all?" she asked, finally articulating her thoughts, and realizing she was staring at a miracle, and a slaughter, at the same time.

"Yeah…well not all" Naruto said, slightly walking towards Mikasa, the girl noting how the titan blood began to steam out of Naruto's skin and clothes, but due to the amount she knew those orange 'rags' would have to go, unless he actually like his clothes being blood red.

"We still have those on the walls and the gorilla asshole" Naruto said, reaching for his ear piece, then actually flicking his finger off, flicking blood off, "Ne, Sakura-nee, I'm here, so what's the haps?" he asked.

"_Naruto-kun! I'm glad you're alive-GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF ME!"_ Naruto and Mikasa winced at Sakura's voice, even more when a Titan's head flew away in the distance, _"Gomen, anyway, Mikasa-san ran out of gas, whatever that means"_

"It means my gear works on gas, no gas, no working gear, I'm easy picking to any titan if I go to the ground" Mikasa said.

"_Hoe? Ugh, okay…Naruto-kun, take Mikasa-san to the tank, I know you don't like the tank, but right now we need the firepower, get her down, eliminate the titans around then get here and help us eliminate the rest on the walls"_

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto sounded cheerful at that 'plan' if could be called like that, yet Mikasa had little time to actually refute the viability of the plan when Naruto grabbed her, actually in bridal style, much to her shock, rushed to the edge of the building, and jumped.

She didn't screamed at all, despite the fact she was on a building as tall as the walls back on her world, she didn't even recoiled when Naruto landed on the head of a titan, looked down, and sneered, she didn't recoiled when he brought his foot down and the titan split in two, showering them both in blood and whatnot, she only recoiled when Naruto left her on her feet and a beam of energy that Harry fired passed too close of her and blew the kneecap of a titan, there she reacted, rushing to the falling titan and cutting the nape.

"Bloody hell, Naruto, mate, you're ali-eh…mate, I hope there is a shower waiting for us after all this" Harry said, seeing Naruto and Mikasa's state, and his own, also covered in blood.

"Meh, been dirtier, back in a minute" Naruto called, reaching for his sword and jumping at a titan, actually jumping above the thing, and behind it, easily cutting the nape and landing on the chest of another, then dividing the head in two with a swing.

Harry and Mikasa, especially Mikasa shook their heads in disbelieve, here they were, powerful in their own rights, and this kid was tearing titans apart like if they were made of wet paper.

Shaking the slight envy they had for Naruto, both teens began to make their part in the fight against the advancing titans, which were few, very few.

* * *

Shinji grunted as he felt the pressure of his hands, the hands of his EVA, exerting on a deadlock with the gorilla titan, while the titan had the mass to actually crush his hands, it simply couldn't, the inherited armor the EVA had, along with the many alterations that allowed movement to the EVA as a whole, prevented that, had his EVA been purely organic, no armor or cybernetics inside, the hands would be crushed long ago.

At the same time he couldn't crush the titan's hands, he simply regenerated them too fast, bone and flesh knitted too fast for Shinji to do any lasting damage, and he had lost his progressive knife in the fight, now laying near an artificial pond, or what remained of it after it landed.

Asuka had called this 'the question' what happens when and immovable meets the unstoppable?

Simple, one of them has to give in, it had happened when he had held his own against the kamikaze angel, he was the immovable object that day, and the angel the unstoppable, and he had nearly given in.

But this case was different, Shinji had an objective, he knew he wasn't alone on this, he needed to give them an opening.

"Anyone is free here? I got the titan on a deadlock!" Shinji called over the line.

"_I'm heading there Shinji, hang on!"_ he heard Danny, the half-human half-ghost speak, of all things, beings and people he could have met, he met a ninja that dresses in orange, a shinigami that is actually deputized on the charge, and a ghost hunter that was half-ghost itself.

Willing himself, Shinji steeled his EVA to keep on holding against the titan, he could feel how the titan's skin began to give in, which was kinda good and bad, he knew the moment more serious wounds appeared, the titan he was grappling with would start to take things up a notch, and only his experience on fighting monsters of EVA size had saved an earlier defeat.

This titan, and apparently every other shifter seemed to know how to fight, now mindless grappling, no this titan in particular knew how to box, of all things box, suffice to say that Shinji either had a metal jaw because he had received two vicious uppercuts that would surely knock him out, or the titan was holding on him and testing his strengths even more, second option was scarier.

Looking around he didn't saw Danny around, he bit his lip in frustration, "Oh screw it" he said, if the titan was going to fight him with box, he might as well try something else, the 'natural' counter to boxers, in his opinion.

Rearing his head, unit-01 mimicked this, then he rammed it at the surprised titan, who caught the full blow to the forehead, and cracked it, the sound of broken bones was music to Shinji's ears, the titan, now stunned, let go of unit-01, a mistake in hindsight.

The stunned titan took two steps back, enough for Unit-01 to lash with an uppercut of his own, catching the thing square in the jaw, breaking the bone and sending several teeth flying away.

"Shinji, focus on the nape!" Sparks said.

"No! We are the distraction! Danny-san, aim to the nape when you have a chance!" Shinji called, hearing Danny's affirmation made him smile slightly; now knowing someone would back him up in his plan.

The titan recovered it's stance, and the grin it once had was now gone, now it looked more like a sneer, one Shinji mimicked as he mocked the titan and the shifter within, assuming a familiar stance.

The 'natural' counter of boxers, another boxer.

The titan seemed angry at this, as it assumed the stance, looking more aggressive, and immediately attacked, Unit-01 ducked the first hook, retaliating with a straight to the exposed guard, cracking several ribs along the way, the titan was unconcerned by the blow, reiterating that blow with a straight aimed to the ducked EVA, which Shinji felt fully on the face, slightly stunning him, but not enough to bring him down.

The titan rushed to hit the purple EVA once more, only to Shinji will the cyborg to make a spin on its heel, dodging the blow with style, with that great opening he attacked with something the titan never expected.

In theory, the AT-field can be used as an offensive move, easily enhancing the damage done to an attacker, it was something Shinji had only used once, when his EVA had reached a state where it could grow limbs made out of the AT-field itself, which was odd in itself, and actually turn that limb into an AT like shotgun, so he tried that, with his left arm, cocking the left arm of the EVA, ready for a devastating straight.

"Okay, activating point shockwave gauntlet" what he didn't expect was Sparks speak that, and what happened afterwards.

He sure as hell didn't expect his left arm be covered in what seemed to be a green hologram that represented Unit-01 left arm, then the hologram shift, and the arm in the EVA shift accordingly, plates were accommodated, the knuckles of the EVA changed, becoming flatter, and fingers basically locking on a fist, then the elbow opened, letting out what seemed to be exhaust pipes of some sort out.

"The hell" Shinji muttered, but then shook his head, by this point he should have been used to bizarre weapons outfitted to Unit-01, after all his first sortie he fought the angel bare-handed, and the second one with a Gatling gun and a knife.

As the titan moved it's head to face the EVA, Shinji knew it was now or never, he let out a cry with Sparks as he willed Unit-01 to punch the titan with the left arm.

The punch met it's mark, and Shinji eyes widened when he saw actual electric currents travel to the titan's body, electrocuting the thing immediately, the titan letting out a scream as god knows how many watts of electric current traveled on, the eyeballs actually popped out by the current, and the exposed skin instantly burned, not to say of the fur that caught fire.

The titan staggered a little, as the exhaust pipes on the elbows let out steam with electric waves in it, then the titan collapsed on its knees, immediately Shinji saw Danny appear, flying like a bullet at the titan's exposed nape, and actually impacting it, yet no blood came out, instead out of the throat of the thing came out a transparent Danny and an equally transparent man, the same man that was the shifter and started the titan outbreak in the sector, once out Danny and the man became solid, the man visibly shocked, both literally and physically, as his body showed signs of electric burns, as the titan collapsed to the floor, now not moving at all, and slowly steaming away skin exposing muscles and like that.

"…what the hell…I don't remember this thing before" Shinji said, aiming the question to Sparks.

"Oh, that" she said, "Since this things has Giant of Light DNA, no one was sure we could clone an intact limb to attach, we decided to add some offensive extras, meaning a fully mechanical arm, fit with everything it could need, from the shock gauntlet to some experimental weaponry" she said.

"How experimental?" experimental was never Shinji's favorite word, it always meant that he was going to be in a lot of pain, the experimental positron sniper rifle, the experimental heat shield, the experimental armor on his EVA that did shit to protect him during the onslaught of the fifth angel, the experimental Dummy Plug System to name a few.

"So experimental that only the shock gauntlet was active and had been fully tested, the others haven't, heck there are not even patched for emergency activations bypassing" she said, "So don't worry about me activating them by accident, or you by that matter, they are inactive" that tranquilized Shinji, if a little.

"So…how many watts of electricity the gauntlet emitted, I mean it blew it's eyes out" Shinji asked, clearly curious about that, idly he saw Danny land, tossing the still shocked shifter to the ground, the strange water like blades coming to bear.

"I'll say…over 10 Terawatt" there Shinji blinked, actually not knowing how much electricity that was, or for that matter that such a thing as terawatts existed.

"The average lighting generates 1 terawatt, but for 30 microseconds, we generated ten times the current for two full seconds, I'm surprised the guy inside is alive to begin with" she said with a surprised tone, there Shinji blinked, but out of shock, it is know when a person gets hit by a lighting, then you're done, unless you're extremely lucky or well prepared, then you can survive, with horrible wounds afterwards.

Willing Unit-01 to a kneeling position, he was slightly aware when he saw the hover-tank appear, covered in blood, and Harry and Mikasa sitting over the turret, covered in blood as well, not far he saw Naruto catch on the tank, giving the hover-tank two strong slaps on the hood that left his hand imprinted on the metal like material, then Ichigo simply blurred into existence, he was the only one, beyond Danny, that wasn't covered in blood, only his blades were covered in titan blood, then came Sakura, her torn clothes and covered in as much blood as Naruto was signified she had been in the thick of the battle, and therefore as dirty as Naruto.

"Oh boy, better accept the call I have been ignoring for some time now" Shinji heard Sparks mutter from behind him, actually wondering what she meant in that regard.

"_Sparks! You finally decide to accept the call, irresponsible of you, highly irresponsible"_ the voice was methodical, stern, yet melodious, it was an odd mixture in Shinji's honest opinion.

"I was kind of busy Alkar" Sparks replied, exasperation audible in her voice, "I didn't had much of a time to answer when I'm the pilot of 'big purple' as your people so eloquently named it" she added.

"_Wait, you're inside the cyborg? Then it means you found a functional pilot...with one of the knights"_

"No, the knights took care of the titans, that's the name of those things, they came alongside several others, their aids, one of them is a native that fights the titans for a long time, the other is, believe it or not, the original pilot of 'big purple' I hate this name dammit" Sparks exclaimed.

Shinji could clearly hear a sigh over the line, _"We discovered it, so we get dibs on naming it…by the elders you are lucky, not only encountering the knights and their aids, but actually finding the original pilot…I assume by the lack of the hairy…titan, it has been silenced, correct?"_

"Sorta" Sparks immediately, "It turns out the knights and the aids all are of the same species, but with several sub-species that range from enhanced, evolved and four ultras, also our esteemed hairy titan was also one of their species…abducted, experimented, they put experimental hacks on his skull, that's how he got to hack into the ventilation system, transformed and then released the gas that transformed every single elf outside buildings, my guess, they must share some DNA strands with the original targets for the gas, as no one else transformed, not even the orcs" Sparks admitted.

"_I…see, it is the perpetrator terminated?"_ Shinji actually flinched at that, not that he didn't wanted to finish the guy, he was responsible for so many deaths, it would only be fair and poetic he ended up in the hands of a being taller, stronger, and somewhat nightmarish than he could ever transform to, but there was something wrong with doing this, there was a great difference between fighting and angel and killing it, this was different, this was a human being, sort off.

"Honestly, I do want to end the guy, but he is important, for the moment, we might need him to create a counter for the gas if it ever happens again" Sparks confessed, "Besides I believe this titan transformation, the one the elves felt it's more like a disease, a pathogen, one that had affected one of the worlds of one of the Rayearth aids, I dare say a show of good will alongside the acceptance the covenant of blood would be more than enough, don't you think?"

"_Indeed, indeed, still people will clamor for blood"_ Shinji shivered at that, vengeance was a concept that was alien to him, mastered by Asuka and oddly enough by Ritsuko.

"Yeah, I know, clan Kartos will call for blood on this too, the four with me were of that clan, but we will have to ignore the call of blood and focus on what really matters" she said, "Send the reinforcements and two stasis units, one for our friend here, the other for the shifter on control room 4, and a medic for his broken skull" she said with a smirk, ending the call and focusing her sights on the still fallen shifter.

"Uh…Sparks-san?" Shinji began.

"Yes Shinji?"

"What do you meant by 'what really matters' I don't get it" he said.

Sparks remained silent for ten seconds, her eyes focused on the fallen shifter, and the titan corpse steaming away slowly.

"It is simple Shinji" she began, "The crystalian federation expands on over twenty-five galaxies, we host a myriad of species that range from mammal to insect like, to even synthetic life forms, robots, fully aware AI's, the reason for the incredible amount of people are the black gates, instant doors to galaxies we created and send all over the cosmos, all serving the purpose of creating a complex two day doors know as the black network" she said, much to Shinji's shock.

"The thing is that in order to activate a black gate, you need the energy profile of a being that is native of a galaxy with an inactive black gate to add it to the black network" she said, "Of course there is another way, the queen, upon coronation gives willingly a drop of her blood, this drop of blood is in fact a skeleton key, which allows her to bypass any kind of security measures set in pretty much everything…" she said, horror finally dawning on Shinji.

"…Including the black gates" he concluded.

"Correct"

_**Three hours later, sector Trafalgar…**_

Sakura stared at the assembled group, most, if not all of them were covered in blood, only Shepard and Will were not, thanks to the tank, which was soaked in titan blood.

Now that the adrenaline was decreasing, she could finally shiver in fear and disgust at the titans, she never imagined that something so…bizarre and horrible could be created, she really thought that she had seen horrible monsters with the Shirkers and the Dahāka, well, she was wrong.

"Easily on my top three, husks are still the scariest and ugliest of the things I have faced, second by the Thresher Maws" she heard Shepard speak.

"Titans eat people, how they are in your number…three?" Mikasa asked, some sort of disbelieve in her voice.

"Because husks are essentially techno-zombies and Thresher Maws are fifty meter tall worms that spit acid"

"Now that is awesome" obviously Naruto would say that, only he would think that a fifty meter tall acid spitting worm would be cool.

"Tell that to me after seeing your squad being melted alive by a bunch of those bastards, alive"

"…Then you kill them all, with big guns, then they die cool"

"…I hate you so much now"

"Naruto-Kun, shut up, Shepard-san, say one threatening word and I'll punch you through the ceiling" Sakura snapped, that pretty much surprised everyone in the group, as it showed that Sakura was the kindness of them all, hearing her say that was like seeing two black holes trying to eat each other, it didn't made sense.

By some reason, it was Naruto who spoke, despite the fact Sakura might punch his head off, "You're upset about the titans, aren't you?"

"…Yeah" Sakura said, "I…well, before you arrived, I had faced a creature called Shirker, basically I think they were crystalian creatures that got send with…well, the Plumbbob crystal with the souls of the blood elves, anyway there were just three of them, two got killed by the army, overconfidence on their parts, the last one…well that was me…that thing…it was unnaturally strong, could actually take a tank shell point-blank, but I hit it, with all I got and it just…blew up"

"Blew up? Sakura, when you punch things they don't 'blow' u-you know what, with you that might make sense" Sakura actually pouted at Ichigo's remark.

"The point she's trying to make is that she is not used to war, battle or anything relating blood or death" Shepard summarized, "I can see it in your eyes Sakura, you're not used to this kind of fight, the horrors…if you do then you're as horrible as the monsters we killed today" Shepard said, that clearly shocked Sakura, until she saw Shepard hands', clasped together, tightly, even under all that armor, under that thick metal and synthetic material, she could see some tremors.

The soldier, this fully grown man, adult, obviously lived a lot of hardships, and had fought battles that would baffle the imagination, was as shaken as her.

Looking at Naruto, she saw that the cheery blond was as shaken as she was, looking around she saw that they were as shaken as she was, they were human, living beings, and despite the incredible power they had, they were still human, subject to the flaws and fears every living being had.

The titans, as disturbing as they were, were just part of the equation, the way they became, and what they had done, basically euthanizing innocent people, had them all shaken.

"Yeah…sorry Shepard-san, sorry Naruto-kun"

"Aww, don't worry'ttebayo, it's all cool, no need to get down, we got alive, we got the bad guy, I caused a complicated cranium trauma that will leave the other guy as a vegetable and avenged Sparks-nee friends, I say a good day, as fucked up as it was"

"Hear the voice of wisdom" Will muttered, "As dirty as it is" she added, munching on what seemed a protein bar.

Sakura shook her head at that, this group was weird, strange.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

"…So, what now?" Mikasa asked, breaking a silence that lasted less than five seconds.

"Well, we are in a room, most of us are still dirty as hell, especially me and Sakura-nee" Naruto said, motioning to his red clothes, skin and hair, and Sakura's less than stellar clothes, "I assume they are watching us, I mean four knights…did any of you three got attacked by their specialized guard?" Naruto asked.

"I did…but I turned out they were monsters of the dark lord, finished them off" Danny replied.

"I got attacked too, but both of them got killed by a Nemesis" Ichigo said.

"I beat the two that attacked me, actually took the rifle and pole weapon of one of them" Sakura said.

"Beyond the fact you might as well insulted them in a personal level, what does it means?" Will asked.

"It means what I suspected when my own guard attacked me…trying to bring me…us here, before time" Naruto said.

"And that would be?" Mikasa asked once more.

"That the queen is behind everything" Shinji quietly said, actually raising an eyebrow of Naruto.

"Yeah…how do you know that?" the shinobi asked.

"Sparks told me about the black gates, doors that allow instant travel to other galaxies, regardless of distance, the thing is that only two things can open one, a signature of a native of that galaxy where the black gate is…and the queen herself, since she possesses a skeleton key, a master key of everything" the EVA pilot said.

"She sends people to get us, they fail…so she plans her second movement…titans attacking where we appear…that bitch" Ichigo muttered, looking rather pissed at this.

"She disregarded innocent lives to get us…question is why?" Danny added, "I mean it doesn't have any sense, we are the queen's knights, the rayearths, we are suppose to help her" he added.

"No" Sakura said, catching the attention of the two knights, especially Danny, "Only three knights are called to help, two, or one, never four, just once this happened…the rebellions" she said, "When the queen was corrupted, and the people claimed for change, four knights came, the three knights…and the replacement for the queen" she said.

She let this sink in for them all, truth realizing on them fully, eyes wide and horror added to them.

A lone camera recorded this, including the conversation, Sparks and Alkar watching this with the same grim horror the knights and the aids had.

"…Sparks…contact your clan, contact them all, it is confirmed"

* * *

_**Section 1 codex, authorization password…**_

_**Password accepted, access granted…**_

_**Evangelion test type 01: **__**at the beginning we didn't knew what to think of this…cyborg if you want to call it that, a being clearly taller than some of our most complex buildings, this 'EVA' as it is called, has in fact answered our question, what happened to the Giant of light?**_

_**They tangled with a species that wasn't afraid to dip their fingers in forbidden soil, this cyborg contains Giant of Light DNA, although washed over, furthermore, our analysis of the tissue sample of the new knights and aids have revealed that they share 99% of the DNA code of the cyborg, meaning this being was created using a 'human' DNA template, and added Giant of Light DNA to provide the massive size and power.**_

_**What had some of us afraid, if not utter baffled, is the fact that months later after the discovery of 'big purple' the pilot was found, alongside the knights, the fact the pilot is in fact the original pilot of the machine is not lost to us, there is no coincidence when dealing with the guardians and the knights.**_

_**It is in our best interest to update every single aspect of the unit, right now it would be a glaring declaration of war against the queen, the only thing we can do is to hide the cyborg and prepare it for what comes ahead, there is something in the planet of the pilot that bothers me, by the time it reveals itself, the cyborg, the destroyer, will be ready.**_

_**Titans:**__** a peculiar sight, not to say disturbing, tissue samples of human DNA compared to elf DNA had shown that they share half of their genetic code, by sheer luck or not luck, elves share the code the gas seeks to transform mere humans into unstoppable meat tanks, the titans.**_

_**According to our hearings of the one called Mikasa, these beings come in different sizes, but we are not bothered by them, our concern lies within the shifter sub-race, the ability to actually transform into a titan is…disconcerting, their mere size alone would state that they require a large amount of energy, yet the only visible organs their disembowels beings can be spotted are just a cavity that acts as a stomach. **_

_**A capture specimen has been thoroughly vivisected, several times, because of their healing factor, the scientists believe the titan might have developed a strange solenoid organ, spread all over the body, as small capsules embed within the muscle mass, these organs are in fact small orbs in crimson and very fragile, and alone can't generate the energy for movement, but a whole lot can certainly allow locomotion to a being as big as a titan.**_

_**The two shifters captured have been already been judged and 'executed' while bodies will not be presented, elaborated fabrications of their executions will do to satisfy the bloodlust of the families these two broke apart, right now they are in stasis, and both of them will be studied, perhaps we can find the source and a counter for the 'titan gas' if this ever happens, if not, we will have to dig deep into the source, the planet of Mikasa, the source of the titans.**_

_**The Black gates:**__** when I say I'm surfside the black gates were closed, I say it with sentiment, the gates can only be closed one by one, and only if the parliament and the queen have unanimous votes, but every single black gate leading to unexplored galaxies are closed, simple as that, while communication with societies can be done using the integrated Quantum orbs attached to the gates and send to the planets, it would be better to do this on person.**_

_**I find myself wondering why the queen did this, closing the gates means something is being hidden, or perhaps something is being amassed on the other end, one of the gates shows recent activation, odd in itself, and at least three dreadnoughts belonging to the 3**__**rd**__** fleet are missing, along with a contingent of men, weapons and recourses, I fear we might be facing something slightly different this time. **_

_**It is in my hope we are not acting too little too late. **_

* * *

_**so there we go, another chapter gone and gone, i hope you enjoyed this one, remeber, read, review, if you feel the need, PM me...that sounded wrong, anyway, you do that and i'll answer at the best of my ability, also i'm going to remove the poll about the characters, the one i should have removed like two chapters ago, so...yeah.**_

_**anyway, see you around people, Hypn0s signs off, Merry Christmas people, till a next time!**_


End file.
